¡MIAMI GET AWAY!
by koryana
Summary: Los teen titans se ganan unos boletos para ir a Miami por una semana! RxS BbxR BbxC RyR
1. Miami

**Empezando…**

te kiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz... pero Frederic yo te amo, Rosalinda en verdad me amas? si yo te amo... entonces besame...a ver cuanto come 1 2 3 4...y eso es todos señores y señoras Frendonme keda en primer lugar ...

chico bestia q no lo vas a dejar en uno- dijo monotamente un chica de negro

si amigo pk no lo dejas en el dinosaurio divertido- dijo con inocencia una chica pelirroja con ojos verde esmeralda

hm.. star.. eso no es divertido- dijo el lider

oo.. lo siento- lo dijo sonrojandose star

si, viejo dejale en deportes!-dijo un muchacho mitad robot

nooo.. yo tengo el control y soy yo kien dirige el mundo!-dijo el chico verde parandose en la mesa con un poco de orgullo

si el mundo de los tontos- dijo rae

sii... digo noooo rae!

ya viejo dame el control

no, ajaj solo dejenme darle la vuelta si?- dijo esto con ojos de cachorro

esta bn- dijo el lider de los jovenes

q esta esperando llame ahora y ganara 5 boletos para irse de vacaciones a MIAMI si oyeron bn solo marken a 00480279990 y respondan a una sola pregunta ¿ de quiene esta enamorado el principe de las tinieblas? a- rosa b- cristina oooo ""c- la princesa de la tiera""(lo llamo mas fuerte)

q esperas amigo llama ahora y contesta esta pregunta para ganarte los boletos

viejo q no podria estar eso mas obvio.-dijo cy

lo c solo un idiota llamaria- dijo secamente rae

pero como es q saben la respuesta? yo lo encuentro muy dificil- dijo star

hmm.. star .. en todos esos concursos la respuesta siempre la dicen mas fuerte- robin se lo dijo apartandola de los demas

oooo.. no lo sabia entonces pk no llamamos?-star

pk esos son puras mentiras star, tienes muy poca suerte al ganar-dijo rae cortando a lo q robin le iba a decir

yo llamare y veran q tendre suerte!-dijo el chico de verde corriendo hacia el telefono

ven solo un idiota-dijo rae riendose por dentro

hey escuche eso- dijo bb marcando el no.

si, ...aja , ... -dijo bb un poco emocionado en el telefono

mientras q los demas veian el televisor en el mismo canal

tenemos una recien llamada veremos kien sera- dijo el conductor

holaaa -dijo bb

(en ese momento los 4 jovenes se kedaron sorprendidos de q el haya sido el de la llamada)

hola, se ve q esta un poco emocionado señor, y diganos cual es su nombre?-conductor

si, si lo estoy, si yo .. soy .. chico bestia!-

oo vemos q es uno de los heroes de la ciudad.

sii

bueno veamos digamos cual de las 3 letras es la correcta

es la c la c la c!

ok trankilo pero le informo algo... si es la c! ud. a ganado 5 boletos para ir a Miami! se les entragara en un dia mas, lo felicito!

o gracias viejo q feliz estoy!-diciendo esto ultimo colgo el telefono y se fue a sentar al sillon junto a rae

no q no ganaria?- dijo levantando una ceja

hm.. solo fue suerte-rae

oo amigo q feliz! asi podemos ir de vacaciones y disfrutar el mar!-dijo star

viejo alla ha de estar deliciosa la comida- dijo cy babeando

si, va ser un poco divertirno irnos de esta ciudad y kitarnos los problemas-dijo robin poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y los brazos asi a tras (me explik?)

see, lo q sea-dijo rae yendose a su cuarto

bueno creo q hay q salir a una parte no?-dijo robin abrazandose el estomago en señal de hambre

seee podemos ir a comer pizza-dijo star levantandose

claro lo q sea esta bn- cy

seeee y esta vez yo no pago pk gane los boletos!-bb

mmm... esta bn te lo mereces -robin

yey!-bb

todos fueron a la pizza y ahi pasaron el rato comiendo y platicando.

Al dia siguiente a las 12

ding dong (o como sea XD)

han de ser los boletos!yo voy -dijo bb corriendo hacia la entrada

entrega para chico bestia-repartidor

si con ese mismo-

ok solo firme aki y q disfrute su viaje-

gracias viejo- dijo bb cerrando la puerta y convirtiendose en un ave para ser mas rapido

al llegar

ya estan aki!-bb

q bn y cuando partiremos?-star

mm.. buena pregunta-robin

a ver chekate viejo-cy

a ver aerolinea...no eso no boleto 023 no eso tmp a ver fecha aki esta! mm.. es (contando con los d dedos) hoy! a las 7:00pm! y son las... 12:00! tengo q apurarme!-bb

mm.. y cuando nos venimos-rae

mm.. no dice- dijo bb gritando y corriendo a su cuarto

mmm.. genial-dijo rae

ooo debo de apurarme debo de comprarme cosas, traje, ropa, zapatos, ...etc. son muchas cosas-star

mm ahorita q lo pienso yo creo q todos nos falta comprar cosas-robin

yo paso con eso ya q ni uso ropa XD jeje y no necesito nada-cy

yo solo voy a comprarme blokeador y una ropa pero ni loka un traje de baño- rae

bueno entonces vamonos!-star


	2. A comprar

**Cap. 2**

al llegar

ya estan aki!-bb

q bn y cuando partiremos?-star

mm.. buena pregunta-robin

a ver chekate viejo-cy

a ver aerolinea...no eso no boleto 023 no eso tmp a ver fecha aki esta! mm.. es (contando con los d dedos) hoy! a las 7:00pm! y son las... 12:00! tengo q apurarme!-bb

mm.. y cuando nos venimos-rae

mm.. no dice- dijo bb gritando y corriendo a su cuarto

ooo debo de apurarme debode comprarme cosas, traje, ropa, zapatos, ...etc. sonmuchas cosas-star

mm ahorita q lo pienso yo creo q todos nos falta comprar cosas-robin

yo paso con eso ya q ni uso ropa XD jeje y no necesito nada-cy

yo solo voy a comprarme blokeadot y una ropa negra con azul pero ni loka un traje de baño- rae

bueno entonces vamonos!-star

entrando al mall robin se va por un lado y las chicas por otro

oo rae vamos a esta primera-dijo star señalando los trajes de baños y articulos de playa

esta bn- dijo con voz seca

entrando star no sabia por cual escoger estaba de una pieza y de 2 pero ella se fue a la de 2 piezas

rae se fue a los articulos y escogio blokeador junto con unas gafas de sol, un sombrero ( de esos de paja negro XD) y unas sandalias negras XD

star por fin escogio un traje era un bikini morado con verde tenia flores, cualkier hombre se derritiria al verla, en especial robin XD

fue a los articulos y escogio un sombrero de paja (este si era cafe ya saben de cual no?), unas sandalias q combinaban con el traje,una bata semi transparente verde(las q se usa cuando se pone arriba del traje) y un bronceador

vamos a comprar la ropa!-dijo star agarrandola del brazo y corriendo

esta bn-dijo rae

volviendo con robin

el ya habia escogido unas gafas negras, un boxer rojo (osea traje de baño) y blokeador

el tmb se dirigia a la ropa

(la ropa era para hombre y mujeres por eso ahi estarian todos)

Estando en la ropa se topan

hey chicas q compraron?-robin

hola robin! pues yo compre un...como se dice...a si un un bikini! y unas sandalias- star

wow un bikini,-pensaba robin o.o

y tu rae?-robin

nada en especial-dijo monotonamente

y tu amigo?-star

nah solo un traje de baño-robin

oh, ok entonces vamonos rae q vamos a comprar -star

esta bn las veo en los snacks!-robin

claro robin-star

diciendo esto star se alejo de robin con rae a la ropa de chicas

rae buscaba cosas oscuras y star.. pues de lo q sea xD

terminando de escoger y probarse se fueron a pagar la ropa

rae: varios pescadores negros, azules y uno blanco (diferentes estilos) y blusas de manga corta ( negras, una blanca y azules, algunas decian cosas y otras no) y una pijama era de pescador y una blusa de manga corta el color era azul

star: varias mini faldas, varios tops de tirantes de todos los colores menos oscuros, unos jeans y 2 blusas blancas q eran ombligleras pero eran de manga corta una decia sexy girl y otra baby girl, y una pijama rosa de shorts con blusa de manga corta

mientras con robin..

el le daba igual, pero aun asi no perdia el estilo

termino de escoger y se fue a pagar la ropa

varios shorts largos (de esos q son antes de la rodilla), varias blusas (menos de color rosa y morado y pasteles XD)

(( ya eran las 3 pm ))

estando comiendo en los snacks se preguntaron si bb tendria ropa, ellos se fueron sin avisarle q iban a comprar asi q no sabian si el tenia

robin cogio el comunicador y le informo

hey chico bestia tienes ropa q llevar, pk nosotros ya compramos-

no te preocupes viejo yo si tengo de todo si soy social con el mundo jeje-

hm... si lo q digas, ahi hay comida suficiente para los 2, nosotros comeremos aca

claro viejo aca hay de a monton tofu, bye nos vemos luego-

cambio y fuera-robin

y bueno q paso?-dijo rae

si tiene ropa-robin

q bn!-star

bueno chicas y ahora q hacemos?

irnos a casa-dijo rae en una voz de q estaba aburrida

no! a ver... mm.. debemos de comprar mas cosas!-star

q?-rae

mmm... star no crees q ya es suficiente?-robin un poco asustado

mmm.. creo q si pero kiero estar mas el centro comercial no creen?

star tiene razon q les parece ir a los videojuegos?

mm paso, yo me voy a la parte oscura nos vemos a las 4:30 en la entrada ok?

esta bn rae nos vemos, robin donde estan los videojuegos?

mmmm... vente star-la coge de la mano y van a las cosas esa para tomarse fotos

y q es este cubiculo robin?

es para tomarse fotos star tu solo haz caras y sonrie

ya saben como habran salido las fotos si no, les dejo la oportunidad de como salieron XD

al salir star coge las fotos (vienen e doble) y las parte, la mitad se la da a robin

bueno star lista para los videojuegos?-

claro vamos!-

en la torre t:

oie viejo ya q vengan no hay nada q hacer!-bb

nah, vamos, q no te gusta perder?-cy

no.. no es eso- bb sudando

esta bn entonces a jugar! boo-yah! -cy

aki vamos-bb con cara de aburrida ya q estaba perdiendo

en el mall

wow! star eres muy buena en esto -robin, pulsando todos los botones

jeje tu tmb eres muy bueno-star

siii 2-2 -robin

3-2 -star

ooo oie ya son las 4:20!-robin

de verdad?-se aparto del juego y esto hizo q robin ganara un punto 3-3

si empatados!-robin

hey, eso es trampa! -star

jaja, no pero en vrd ya son las 4:20 -robin

bueno, entonces vamonos-star cogiendole la mano para irse a la entrada

en la entrada:

y como estuvo lo oscuro, amiga raven?-star

nada mal y uds.?-

nos tomamos fotos en un cubiculo y fuimos a jugar videojuegos-star

bien ahora ya vamonos-rae

esta bn nos vemos alla-robin

cogio su moto y les dijo el adios pero antes

oie robin me puedo ir contigo? -pregunto star ya q antes no se habia subido a una moto, mientras q rae se fue instantaneamente

claro star-le dio un casco ((no c de donde lo saco XDD))

star lo abrazo para sostenerse

ya cuando estaban en el estacionamiento o donde guarda su moto XD :

wow ya se pk te gusta usarla -star kitandose el casco

si, -robin dandole una sonrisa

robin y star se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para empacar. raven por lo visto ya estaba empacando


	3. a empacar?

**Cap. 3**

robin y star se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para empacar. raven por lo visto ya estaba empacando

star puso todo lo q había comprado, y algunos perfumes y peines y después al tope puso las fotos de ella y robin

robin empaco tmb todo lo q compro, gel, loción, y un peine y tmb al tope puso las fotos.

rae ya había terminado y al tope puso su espejo jeje

q sentirá por mi? se preguntaban robin y starfire llegando al living

hola chicos! ya estamos listos y son... las 5:45 es mejor q nos apuremos-robin

Por fin llegan, viejo estaba muy aburrido por aki-bb

si, claro solo pk perdiste-cy

bueno y ya cuando nos vamos?-no hizo caso al comentario de cy y se fue con robin (bb)

pues ahora-star

si ya vamonos –rae un poco ansiosa

y tu ya empacaste amigo cyborg?-star

claro star yo solo llevo para recargar y algunas cosas mecánicas-cy

bueno en ese caso vamonos!-robin

Eran las 6:30 en el aeropuerto

ya kiero ver MIAMI ha de estar hermoso!-star

si yo tmb star-robin viéndola sin q nadie se diera cuenta

bueno y q cuando van a dejar de hablar los 2 tórtolos?-cyborg con una sonrisa malévola

hm... nunca viejo -bb riéndose entre los 2

pk dice q somos tórtolos? -star

No, nada star ya sabes necesita recargarse mas para despertarse-robin un poco sonrojado y nervioso

jeje- riéndose star con robin, pero cy ni sabia lo q habia dicho

ya las 7:00

oo ya vamos a ir! q bn este es el mejor q ir a corngal (ni yo se q es) -star

si yuju! -dijo sarcásticamente rae

ya en el avión

q hermosa vista no crees robin?-star

si, star si lo eres-dijo robin sin darse cuenta de lo q dijo

q robin? -star un poco confundida

a no nada solo q q esta hermosa la vista-dijo robin entre cortado

aa ok-star

el tórtolo se desato-cy riéndose con bb

jaja seee-bb

ya déjense de estupideces y hagan algo productivo- dijo cortando las risas rae

ya aterrizando el avion:

y ahora a q hotel?-rae

nmmm no c-bb

q? no sabes a donde ir?-rae

hehe no decía-bb sonrojado

mmm y ahora q hacemos?-rae

pues a preguntar? Duh!- cy

mm... -rae

Pasaron unos 10 min hasta q encontraron donde kedarse los días


	4. Plan?

**Cap. 4 **

Llegaron al hotel y el lobby:

Disculpe somos los ganadores del concurso del canal 456-robin

aa si uds. sean bienvenidos!- dijo el administrador

ok , y las habitaciones?-cy

Solo serán 3-administrador

Oh entonces 1 para star y robin y otra para bb y rae jajaja y una para mi!-cy

Cállate!-rae, robin y bb al mismo tiempo, pero star no le parecía mala idea xD

q tiene de malo?-star

mm.. no nada-robin

Entonces como kedara?-bb

pues la idea de cy no estuvo tan mala-star

no, yo prefiero otra-rae

bueno las chicas en un cuarto-robin

ok-las 2, cogiendo una llave (332) y dirigiendose a su cuarto

ok keda la 334 y la 339-robin

yo kiero la 339-dijo cy

esta bn yo la 333-robin, pensando q kedaria mas cerca de star

mmm me ire a la de... 334- bb, pensando en q podía molestar a las chicas y estar tmb cerca de rae

ok entonces la hab. 339 para mi solo!-cy pensando q podía tener los días mas trankilos solo sin q nadie lo molestara

Si, si, ahora subamos-robin

Cogieron sus maletas y se fueron a su hab... Cy a la suya y bb y robin a la 334 (ven q los hoteles va de 330 enfrente va la 331 y asi sucesivamente) que kedaba al lado de la de las chicas

Mientras las chicas, ya eran las 9:20 cuando terminaron de desempacar:

Bueno rae me voy cambiar-star

Esta bn star-rae

Fue al baño y se cambio a su pijama rosa

Ya esta, si kieres ya te puedes cambiar rae-star

ok, ahora vengo-rae

Va rae al baño y se cambia a su pijama azul

q linda pijama rae, es lindo el color-star

gracias star-rae –ahora q kieres?

mmm….. q te parece si tenemos una noche de chicas, tu sabes pintarnos las uñas, hacernos trenzas, platicar y ese tipo de cosas?-star

Pero star no estas cansada? -rae

pues fíjate q no me tome un... como se le llama aki en la tierra...a si un red bull y pues ahorita estoy muy despierta-star

red bull? esa cosa sabe horrible-rae

claro q no, bueno al menos me gusta sabe como a la drodgan q preparo-star

wow pues eso tmb ha de saber mal -rae

bueno entonces si podemos tener la noche?-star

Esta bn star pero solo esta noche ok?-rae

claroo-star, va y saca unas cosas de sus cajones, pero se cae algo y rae va ver q es

hmm.. y te gusta robin?-dice rae con una ceja levantada, ya q estaba viendo las fotos de ella y el

hmm.. pues... si,.. digo no.. el el el .. es mi amigo..-dijo star

aja.. y kien va a creer eso?-rae

tu?-dijo star sacando todas las cosas

Anda dime-dijo rae kien ahora se oia muy interesada

mmmmm…. Bueno solo pk eres mi mejor amiga,…. Pues en verdad me gusta mucho…(sonrojándose pero libre de poder decírselo a alguien) pero el problema es q no se si le gusto  -dijo star decepcionada

Ay star como crees q el no le gustas, esta loco por ti, yo k tu díselo cuando estemos aki en Miami

Esta loco por mi? como sabes?

star, robin es el mas apegado a ti, el te enseña todas las cosas, el te protege y se preocupa por ti, q señal esta dando?

wow, no lo había pensado así,...-star pausada-entonces se lo voy a decir uno de estos dias... y dime re a ti kien te gusta?

yo.. a nadie.. sabes q no puedo sentir nada. -rae un poco nerviosa

hmm... si pero debes de sentir tan sikiera un pokito... a ver... kien será...oh ya chico bestia!-lo dijo gritando y en eso rae le tapa la boca con la mano

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habían desempacado y estaban viendo la tele cuando oyen el grito de star diciendo chico bestia

(Ven q algunos hoteles estan conectados 2 cuartos por una puerta, pues esta vez estaban conectados por una puerta)

q paso? kien me habla? chico bestia pegándose a la puerta – son mis admiradoras¿?

oo.. No nada bb-rae un poco asustada y en secreto le dijo algo a star- no le digas a nadie y menos lo grites

esta bn- contesto star

bueno estan bn?-robin

si robin todo bien por aki-star

ok-robin

Pero chico bestia se tramaba algo

oie viejo algo están diciendo de mi, eso es malo muy malo, debemos de asustarlas de noche, si, abriendo esta puerta, see q genio soy-bb

no hagas eso bb lo vas a lamentar-robin, yéndose a su cama

nah, yo lo voy a hacer cuando ya estén dormidas jeje-con risa un poco malvada

me da igual nada mas q no me metas en eso-robin

si claro lo q sea viejo-bb

Mientras las chicas estaban en su noche:

Entonces si te gusta eh?-star, pintándole las uñas de los pies a rae

un poco, pero no se lo digas a nadie-rae- y además como supiste?

Pues cuando estaba terra tu t enojabas con ella por estar ceca de el,., esa es una señal-dijo star

Wow, tanto se noto-dijo rae kien temia q todos supieran de esto

No te preocupes nadie lo sabe, los chicos no se chekan en eso ¬¬U-dijo star

Eso si-dijo rae tranquilizándose

ya terminando de pintarse las uñas star se le ocurrió la idea de trenzarse el cabello

bueno y ahora vamos a trenzarnos el cabello!- star entusiasmada

yo ni loka-rae

ándale rae, tu me dijiste q si -star con puppyeyes (me entienden?)

Esta bn-rae

star le hizo 2 trenzas ya q con el pelo corto no se le podía hacer 1 ya q no alcanza, y rae le hizo nada mas una, ya q si alcanza XD

bueno ya son las...11:40 ya vamonos a descansar-rae

esta bn,-star guardando todas las cosas

buenas noches star-rae

buenas noches rae-star apagando la lámpara

hey viejo ya se van a dormir a las 12:00 haré mi ataque!-bb gritando -opps un poco de entusiasmo –bb pegado a la puerta

estan loco hombre-robin

nah, loko tu por star-robin

q dijiste?-rob

no nada jeje-bb

hm.. me lo supuse-robin con una sonrisa victoriosa

Mientras tanto las chicas oyeron ese grito de bb y rae dijo en voz baja q solo star lo escucharía:

Conociendo a bb nos asustara de noche por la puerta-rae (sabe todo xD)

En verdad? Y q haremos?

pues... podemos darle la idea de q estamos dormidas, tu sabes poniendo almohadas para darle idea de q estamos ahí acostadas.. y nos escondemos y cuando llegue le damos el susto a el-rae

Esa es una buena idea vamos q esperamos-star

Mientras tanto cyborg estaba un poco cansado por el viaje y patearle el trasero a bb en los videojuegos así q el directo se fue a la cama.

bb y robin ya se habían cambiado a sus pijamas q era:

bb: un boxer o short q decía the beast boy y una blusa q combinaba con el short (osea el short era negro con las palabras en verde así q la blusa era verde)

robin: una blusa blanca y unos boxers o short rojos con la insignia de Robin

Ya en la media noche bb iba a lanzar su ataque como el lo diría, fue a abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada (no había pensado en eso antes ¬¬U)

viejo la puerta esta cerrada!-bb

q esperabas q estuviera abierta? -robin

pues si, y ahora como le haré?...-bb- ya c -fue a los cajones y saco su cartera (no sabia q tenia XD) y saco la única tarjeta q tenia (la de películas), e hizo la técnica de siempre para abrirla

viejo esto no es igual q las películas-tratando de abrirla

pues para q veas q no todo es igual q la tv ¬¬-robin

mmm... ¬¬U- con desesperación para abrirla, claro hacia un montón de ruido

listo!-susurro bb sin darse cuenta de q había echo mucho ruido

empezó a caminar de puntitas y cundo se puso entre las 2 camas empezó a gritar, según esto para asustarlas, al ver q no pasaba nada se acerco y para sus sorpresa no había nadie volteo a la puerta y vio 2 sombras, el pensó q serian las 2 para hacerle la broma

ya chicas! se q son uds.-dijo bb pero después esas sombras se desvanecieron

chicas? dondee e.. estan? dijo bb entrecortado y nervioso (sin pensar en los poderes de raven)

q no ves q estamos al lado tuyo - dijo con voz infernal rae

esto hizo q bb saltara y gritara como niña y se fue corriendo para su cuarto.

jajaja creo q ella lanzaron su atake primero-robin, riéndose a carcajadas

hmm... no es chistoso viejo ¬¬-bb tratando de respirar

en eso las 2 se ponen en la puerta ((como mas o menos la pose de sr y sra smith))

asustado ?-star

no te preocupes bb es solo un simple ""atake""-rae

en eso las 2 se rien

bn hecho chicas -robin, un poco embobado al ver a star

ja si bn hecho ¬¬ y como es q lo supieron?-bb

hmm... vamos a ver, puede q cuando gritaste atake nosotras sospecháramos-star

ja si, no eres mas obvio?-rae

hmm... muy mala idea esa-bb

jajaja ni modos bb a la próxima-robin

see tendré mi revancha-bb con ojos malvados

bueno creo q es hora de irnos a dormir, buenas noches robin… y bb-star

buenas noches star-robin y bb

bueno hasta mañana chicos-rae

hasta mañana rae-los 2

cerraron la puerta con seguro y las 2 se empezaron reír.

viste como te miraba robin? no despegaba la mirada-rae

jaja see lo c y viste como bb tmb te miraba? -star

jeje sii- las 2 dijeron al mismo tiempo

bueno ahora si a descansar, buenas noches rae-star

sep, buenas noches star-rae

las 2 cerraron los ojos y kedaron profundamente dormidas.

Mientras tanto robin se estaba mofando de bb por haber sido asustado por las chicas

no lo puedo creer te salio el tiro por la culata! jajaja-robin

ya viejo ¬¬ , y aparte pk no dejabas de mirar a tu "amiguita" eh?-bb, levantando una ceja

ehm? q? yo .. no.. yo.. estaba... no ... y luego y q si si? eh?-

pues deberías de decirle q le gustas, digo, puede q se enamore de otro - bb

q? no lo creo no hay nadie mas!-robin un poco histérico

jaja celoso? puede q haya alguien por aki q la vea eh?-bb con un poco de orgullo

Celoso de q? además ella estará siempre con nosotros q podría pasar?...además q no estabas mirado a rae?

ehmm? yo? no.. Como crees? no .. yo no...-bb nervioso como antes nunca visto

aja si claaaaro q si-sarcásticamente lo dijo

bueno y luego q si, si me gusta?

ajaja lo admitiste! jaja bueno yo ya me voy a dormir jaja buenas noches bb-robin, con una gran sonrisa

ja si buenas noches robin-bb


	5. Chicas y Chicos

**Cap. 5**

a las 6:30 am:

star ya estaba levantada, no podía dormirse ya q se cuestionaba mucho.

He de ser la única q se ha levantado. Mejor me baño y me arreglo-se dijo así misma

se levanto de la cama, la arreglo y cogio una falda junto con una blusa morada (claro y su ropa interior jeje). Fue al baño y se baño. Al terminar cogio el cepillo y se empezó a arreglar su cabello. Ya al estar lista de vestido y calzado fue a donde estaban los perfumes y se puso "EL dulce amanecer " ya estando lista se fue del cuarto y se fue al comedor. (para desayunar)

Ella pensó q nadie estaría levantado pero había una persona q estaba levantado (no, no era robin XD)

Llegando al comedor vio una cara verde conocida. Llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa morada ( q star).

Buenos días bb!-star lo saludo desde lejos agitando su mano para q la viera y a la vez gritando

q onda star!-bb reconociendo a su amiga alien

Como dormiste?-dijo star uniéndose con el para desayunar

Muy bn star aunk un poco disgustado al perder mi atake jeje-bb

jiji -star

no te preocupes star, tendre mi venganza-bb

En eso llega en mesero a tomar la orden

Buenos días jóvenes q se es ofrecen?-mesero

hm.. yo kisiera unos waffles con un jugo de naranja por favor -star

muy bn señorita nada mas?-mesero

nada mas -star

y ud. caballero?-mesero

hmm.. hay algo para vegetarianos?-bb

caballero hoy esta de suerte, hay tofu si ud. desea-mesero

oo claro q si –bb-eso pedire con un jugo de naranja por favor, y nada mas eso

ok, en un momento esta listo-mesero, retirando los menús

oye te ves bn star.. digo con ropa q no sea uniforme-bb

gracias! tu tmb te ves muy bn!-star

gracias! y dime q hay de nuevo con robin?-bb con cara de q algo tramaba

nada nuevo q informar- star, sin saber lo q se tramaba su amigo verde

aaa..y dime star aki entre amigos el te gusta?-bb

hmm.. pues... eh?-dijo star con un enorme nerviosismo, entrecortada y tartamudeando

ándale no se lo dire ni a cy solo dime, yo guardo secretos, confía en mi! -bb

pues...-no termino cuando..

q onda!-cy

buenos dias amigo!-star un poco aliviada de no decir nada

viejo!.bb

y hoy q comeremos?... y q haremos?-cy

pues nosotros ya pedimos pero cuando vuelva puedes pedir-star-

y si vamos a la playa?-bb

me parece una idea maravillosa amigo-star

me da igual-cy

bueno y...-otra vez no termino bb cuando llego el mesero

aki esta su orden señorita... caballero- mesero entregando los platos y los vasos con jugo

muchas gracias!-star

gracias -bb

y ud. caballero (refiriéndose a cy) q va a ordenar?-mesero

me podria dar...unos huevos estrellados con tocino y jamón y un jugo de manzana por favor-cy

nada mas?-mesero

nada m...-cy no termino cuando..

y un te de hierbas por favor- dijo la gótica joven uniéndose al grupo, ella vestía un pescador negro con una blusa azul y sus gafas en la cabeza (osea q no estaba en sus ojos XD) y sus sandalias

buenos dias amiga!-star

buenos dias star-rae

q onda rae!-cy

whoa te ves muy bn rae-bb

gracias-dijo rae con un poco de pena

bb no se había dado cuenta de lo q habia dicho y despues de q supo se puso rojo

y nuestro amigo robin?-star con un poco de preocupación

no te preocupes star ha de estar todavía dormido, ayer estaba muy cansado-bb

ok-star asintió

despues de varios mins llego el mesero y entrego la comida y el te. Ya eran las 7:30 y todos habían terminado, pero robin todavía no habia bajado y star estaba preocupada.

no te preocupes star, el ya es un niño grande y se puede cuidar solo-cy en tono de broma

si kieres ve a arriba a checar-dijo rae susurrando a star para q los demás no la oyeran

ahorita vengo amigos-dijo star levantándose y yéndose al ascensor.

no pudo aguantarse-dijo bb y riéndose con cy

hm.. y cy ya te contó lo q paso en la media noche bb?-rae tratando de callarlos

noup, q paso?-cy dejando de reir y poniendo atención

nada no paso nada-dijo bb

en eso rae le tapa la boca a bb con sus poderes.

pues el genio de bb keria...-le estaba contando a cy toda la historia.

Star ya estaba en el pasillo.. 297.298.299.300.. aki daba vuelta a la derecha para seguir con los 300. Cuando llego a la eskina se topo con alguien.

oh lo siento no estaba mirando-starfire dijo sin ver a la persona

no te preocupes star-robin

oo robin aki estas! -star

pk? hay algún problema?- dijo robin

no nada, solo q no bajabas, y pues vine… pues a chekar si estaba todo bn-dijo star un poco apenada

oh…todo esta bn…. gracias-robin poniéndose una mano en la cabeza

se fueron juntos al comedor y ahi estaba el grupo platicando.

Ahí vienen los tortolitos!-dijo cy

no somos tortolos!-dijo robin un poco enojado y apenado a la vez

yo sigo sin entender-dijo star un poco dudosa

no importa star, no es gran cosa-robin

y bien q han platicado amigos?-star

pues le acabo de platicar a cy lo q paso con el "atake" -rae

see caíste muy bajo amigo (mirando a bb)-cy

q kieres la emoción traiciona ¬¬-bb

en eso robin levanta la mano y llega el mesero

buenos días q desea?-mesero

buenos días kisiera unos wafles y un jugo de naranja-dijo robin- y nada mas

ok, en unos minutos estará listo- mesero- me permiten recoger los platos?-

claro-star

ya después de q robin desayunara y le levantan el plato, se cuestiono:

y hoy q haremos titanes-robin

pues bb dijo una idea acerca de ir a la playa!-star

mm esta bn pero eso en la tarde no creen?-robin

see claro y mientras ahora?-cy

yo vi q hay algo de salón de belleza así q rae y yo vamos a eso, no rae?-star

mmm…-rae, en eso starfire pone de nuevo puppyeyes (es una arma mortal xD)- esta bn-dijo rae

ok y mientras nosotros q?-bb

mm.. podemos jugar basket-cy

por mi esta bn-robin volteando a ver a bb

ok solo q les ganare-bb

si claro-cy y robin

Maravilloso! nos vemos aki a la hora de comer?-star

Ok- los chicos

Llegando al salón de belleza:

buenos dias señoritas, desean el pakete completo?-señorita

en q consiste?-rae

en pedicure, manicure (no se si c escribe asi), tina de lodo, masaje, y cuarto de vapor-señorita

por mi esta bn y tu rae?-star

ok- rae

en eso las 2 entraron al salón, cada kien se fue a donde les indicaron

a las 12:50 terminaron todas las actividades menos la del cuarto de vapor, ahí se verían.

Ya en el cuarto:

como te ha ido rae?-star-

mejor de lo q espera -rae

esto es vida no lo crees?-star

tu los haz dicho-rae

entonces las 2 cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron el vapor

En el basket:

de ekipo era cy y robin y bb solo. ya q el lo kiso así. El marcador iba 100-10. ya saben kien estaba ganando

viejo no q ibas a ganar?-cy

se trago su orgullo-robin

hmm... ¬¬ es trampa uds. son 2 y yo 1-bb

tu lo kisiste así viejo!-cy

si ahora me culpan a mi ¬¬D-bb en eso coge el balón y se convierte en elefante y mete todas las canastas posibles

hey eso es trampa-robin

nadie dijo q sin poderes-bb

Entonces el marcador daba a 100-100

vah no sabes perder!-robin y en eso vio su reloj

Oigan ya es la 1:10 debemos de arreglarnos, y rápido-robin

trankilo viejo, a nosotros nos dicen rápidos-cy y bb (como en monitos gorditos y con uniforme de flash XD)

Si claro bueno nos vemos en el comedor.-robin


	6. Una vista hermosa

**Cap. 6**

con las chicas: ya se habían bañado y star se puso su traje y un mini short y una blusa rota blanca (osea se veía q traía el traje) y rae se puso una falda y la blusa negra

andale rae pk no entras al mar?-star

pk no me gusta mojarme y no me gusta usar traje de baño ¬¬U-rae

hmm... andale asi te vera bb!-star

star! menos lo haría me daría mucha pena-rae

jeje bueno al menos lo intente-star

muy mal intento ¬¬U-rae

bueno ya es la 1:30 debemos de ir al comedor-star

ok tu adelántate yo iré en un momento-rae

ok-star, se fue y cerro la puerta

y si me compro un traje? _"si tu cómpratelo así te vera bb""_ q? no nada mas por eso lo compro, q tal si me avienta al agua por venganza, estaré preparada _"" deahh sabes q kieres q te mire bb, kieres dejarlo babeando no es asi?"_" claro q no _""si""_ no_""si"" _no _""si""_ q noo! _"" tu sabes q si, pero te dejare sola alla tu""_ si allá yo, hey esto hablando sola u.u esto es preocupante, las vacaciones me hicieron daño u,uU bueno iré a comprármelo y así estaré lista, se fue a la tienda ((del hotel)) y se compro un traje negro ((de una pieza, como su uniforme nada mas q sin mangas))y se fue al comedor ((no se distinguía q traía traje))

En el comedor estaba sola starfire esperando. Entonces sintio una mano en su hombro, esto hizo q se asustara y volteara a ver.

oo robin eres tu, me asustaste-star

lo siento-robin, el vestía su traje de baño rojo y una blusa blanca

no te preocupes-star, mirando por completo a robin (claro sin q se diera cuenta robin ¬¬U)

y rae?-robin

ahorita viene-star, con una gran sonrisa - y los chicos?

pues dijeron q iban a venir rapido, pero pues ya sabes como son-robin

jeje si- star

ya pidieron?-dijo rae kien estaba llegando y se sentó a lado de star

nop, estamos esperando a los demás-star

ok- rae

en eso llega cy y se sienta al lado de robin

a poco le gane a bestita? jaja q lento es-cy

y tu q fuiste a hacer?-robin

yo fui a cambiar una cosa en mi sistema, es tardado, pero por lo q veo fue mas rápido q bestita-cy

q dicen? dicen q soy lento?-bb

por fin-rae

es q me estaba arreglando para ir a la playa- aparece en un mono godito con traje y salvavidas- me estarán esperando las chicas- y aparecen chicas admirandolo-

si claro-lo dijo rae kien interrumpió su sueño

hmm..-bb

bueno ahora a pedir-cy

en eso llega otro mesero y pide la orden

q desean?-mesero dirigiéndose a robin

pues yo kiero un asado y un refresco por favor

ok ud señorita?- mesero a star

yo kiero una ensalada de pescado, un coctel de mariscos y horchata- ((se me antojo XD))

ok, ud. joven?-mesero a bb

yo kisiera una triple ensalada y si hay tmb un pastel de tofu y agua de limón ((o.O))

muy bn, y ud. ? -mesero a rae

yo kisiera un filete con veduras y un vaso con agua

ok, ok y ud.?-mesero a cy

yo kiero un gran pollo frito con arroz y spaguetti y un refresco

ok en unos minutos estará listo.-retitrándose

gracias-star

y bien después q haremos?-robin

podemos ir a la playa sin entrar?-star

me parece bn-bb- asi podre conkistar a las chicas desde antes- dijo bb mirando a Raven

lo q sea-rae

ok entonces eso será-robin

Entonces bb le susurra algo a cy:

oie te tengo q decir algo-bb

ok-cy

oigan ahorita vengo voy a lavarme las manos-bb

yo -cy

nunca se lavan antes-

see..-rae- q estaran planeando? le dijo algo hmm.. q sera? -pensaba

estoy ansiosa por ver mas cerca el mar de Miami!-star

si yo tmb. -robin, mirándola a los ojos y perdiéndose en su belleza (( q inspiración xD))

Mientras en el baño...

oie tengo una idea, para tener mi revancha hay q tirar a rae en el agua!-bb

no viejo en eso no me meto-cy- sabes como se enoja raven

mmm.. esta bn pero no le digas a nadie de q lo haré-bb

Esta bn-cy

después de esto los 2 se fueron a sentar para comer.

si, ahora a comer-cy

aki estan las ordenes,...q tengan un buen provecho-mesero

gracias-star

ok, a comer-robin

buen provecho a todos-star

si, buen provecho-todos

después de q todos kedaron satisfechos y terminaron de comer:

uff.. q rico no?-star

estuvo mejor el pollo-cy

si debo de admitirlo q estuvo muy rico-rae

q? estuvo delicioso todo!-bb

ok, y ahora a la playa! vamos!-dijo star agarrando la mano de robin y corriendo hacia el mar

claro-robin ( como gordito me encantan cuando se ponen gorditos)

allá van los tortolitos, ya deberían de ser pareja u.u-cyborg

lo c, vrd rae?-bb

sep serian una linda pareja-rae

cy y bb se kedaron con los ojos abiertos de akella respuesta de rae

bueno y q esperamos a ir-dijo rae

cy y bb casi explotan al oir eso

ee..estas bn rae?-bb, mientras q cy se iba a la playa

esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle mi afecto a el -pensó rae

claro nunca he estado mejor- dijo rae mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa y lo tomaba de la mano y corría a la playa

bb por un momento no supo lo q pasaba pero después de q lo supo se puso rojo

al llegar los 2 vieron q todavía estaban con las manos juntos, de inmediato los 2 kitaron sus manos y se sonrojaron, por suerte nadie los vio

los 2 se sentaron a lado de cy, q el estaba a lado de star y robin. los cinco se kedaron viendo al inmenso, azul y calmado mar


	7. quien dijo fiesta?

**Cap. 7**

wow! esta hermoso-star con los ojos tan grandes q todos podían ver el verde esmeralda de sus ojos

si star, es hermoso-robin, kien veía en seccreo a star

bueno y k no nos vamos a meter?-cy

yo no-rae

claro-robin y star

andale rae ven conmigo-bb dándole su mano

mientras cy se echo un chapuzón al mar, star se estaba kitando sus shorts y su blusa, al hacer esto robin se kedo embobado y babeando por su belleza, pero después de 60 segs reacciono y se kito la blusa. Los 2 entraron al mar.

si?-bb

no, ya dije q no- dijo rae kien mira de reojo a bb

bb decidido a meterla al mar se transformo en un gorila y la echo al mar, kedandose en la arena parado riendose

sabía q esto iba a pasar-dijo rae kien se kitaba la blusa y se veía q traia traje de baño

bb se kedo con la boca abierta ((ya q la venganza no tenía chiste, pero tmb pk uds. Saben…)). Mientras raven con una mano negra ((su poder xD)) cogió a bb y lo hecho al mar. ((a una gran altura)).

La tarde era bella y joven. Ya en el ocaso: la tarde se les había ido en estar en el mar jugando y divertirse como cualkier otro grupo de jóvenes

ya cansados todos se fueron a la arena donde se sentaron y vieron el bello ocaso

aun es mas hermoso-star, recargándose en el hombro de robin

si lo c star-esto hizo q se sonrojara un poco

mientras cy estaba haciendo un ejemplo de la nave T en la arena (en lugar de castillos) y ni se fijo en el ocaso

whoa y como sabias!-bb- tu sabes q te iba aventar

te conozco- rae, volteando a ver a bb a los ojos y demostrando en su rostro una leve y dulce sonrisa, los 2 se sonrojaron

ya pasada de las 8:00:

bueno creo q es hora de irnos-dijo robin viendo lo q cada kien estaba haciendo

ok-dijo star levantándose y poniéndose nada mas lo shorts y sus sandalias

bueno, esta bn- dijo rae q hizo lo mismo q star

bb se levantó y cogió su blusa del suelo

no, todavía no, nada mas me falta... ya! esta listo!-dijo cy un poco entusiasmado de haber terminado la nave de arena

wow! amigo cy te kedo genial!-star sorprendida

te kedo bn -rae

genial! puedo entrar?-bb

claro q no! lo destruirías-cy

te salio bn cyborg listo para irnos?-robin

claro jeje si kieres bb puedes subirte, ya q la marea alta se lo llevara jeje-cy

genial!-bb en ese instante se subió y lo destruyo

jajaja bueno tan sikiera lo disfrutaste- cy – parece niño chikito --U susurro cy

seee bueno ahora si ya vamonos-bb

los 5 jóvenes se fueron al hotel y se cambiaron para cenar y planear q hacer en la noche

en el cuarto de las chicas:

ya estaban bañadas y vestidas, rae con un pescador blanco y una blusa negra y star vestía un pescador de mezclilla y una ombliguera blanca con algo dibujado; solo les faltaba el cabello, cada una estaba en su espejo

oie rae pk cambiaste de opinión?-star cepillando su cabello rojizo

pues me hiciste pensar en akello, tu sabes, y pues sme imagine q tal vez bb haría su venganza-rae cepillando su cabello

lo conoces muy bien -poniendose perfume "Party!"

creo q si-rae, poniendose un cinturon

bueno ya estamos listas!-star, terminando de ponerse un collar de conchas

sep-rae, arreglándose el cabello

ya voy, un momento..-fue al espejo y se puso gloss en los labios (los q no sepan q es gloss es brillo) - ya esta

y para q te pones? si vamos a comer-rae

pues para romper corazones, y atraer un poco a robin-con cara de picara

:O –rae – bueno al menos ya aceptas q te gusta

si desde q platicamos, he estado mas cerca de robin, y eso me gusta jeje,-dijo star sin darse cuenta del o q dijo, después se puso un poco roja-kieres? para atraer a chico bestia eh?

Hm..-rae,- lo intentare :K- tomó el brillo de la mano de star y se vio al espejo, se puso - q tal?

genial! ahora vamos a comer-star

en el cuarto de los chicos:

como las chicas ellos (bb y robin) ya estaban bañados y vestidos, robin unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa verde y bb unos pantalones y unas blusa azul; solo les faltaba el pelo y la loción

robin en el espejo del baño y bb el del tocador

y como te fue con star hoy?-bb poniéndose loción y sacando conversación para molestar a robin

pues mucho mejor creo q ya le voy a decir-robin poniéndose el mazacote de gel ((xD))-y tu con rae?

q bn viejo eso es lo q esperan las chicas supongo, creo -poniendo un poco de gel-pues hoy estuvo diferente rae, pero me encanto el cambio

y le vas a decir?-robin poniéndose loción -

pues durante q estemos aki espero si decirle-bb acercándose al baño -pero creo q si me aviento

q bn-viéndose en el espejo (todo a la perfección)estoy babeando xDDD - bueno creo q ya estamos listos

seep claro, vamonos!-bb saliendo del cuarto

en el cuarto de cy:

Se recargo y se puso loción.pobre 

ya a las 8:40 en el comedor:

Todavía no llegan nuestras chicas-dijo bb a robin

Ya kiero ver a star-pensó robin

Ya kiero ver a rae-pensó bb

y uds… galanes?-dijo cy-listos para la fiesta?

Todavía no sabemos si hay ¬¬U-dijo robin

Disculpe no pude resistirme a decirle q hoy es jueves y los jueves siempre tenemos fiestas, así q hoy es su día de suerte-dijo un mesero q se les acerco a informarles

ok gracias viejo-dijo bb feliz de akella noticia- yo soy un animal en las fie...-se kedo babeando por un momento- whoa q linda se ve rae

y star..-dijo robin con los ojos mas grandes q 2 platos

q paso conmigo?-dijo star

no..no.. nada solo q te ves muy bn-dijo robin

gracias! tu tmb te ves muy bn -dijo star un poco sonrojada

oie rae tu te ves genial!-dijo bb

gracias bb tu no te ves mal-dijo rae dándole una mirada tentadora

cof cof cof estoy aki! ya hay q pedir me muero de hambre!-dijo cy

estas bn amigo cyborg no estarás enfermo?-pregunto con inocencia star

no estoy bn star pero solo tengo hambre!-cy

ok, entonces pediremos-dijo robin alzando la mano

Llego otro mesero y pregunto la orden

yo kiero 2 rebanadas de pay de keso, necesito algo dulce esta noche-dijo star me encanto el pay de keso –babeandovolteando a ver a robin y a la vez a rae q le guiño un ojo :K

yo lo mismo q ella-dijo rae

whoa 2 chicas dulces q haran en la noche? Cuidense! xD- dijo cy- yo pedire mmm un pastel de chocolate, enorme

¬¬U-raven y star

viejo, yo kiero un pastel de tofu-bb-nunca me canso de eso

y tu robin q vas a pedir?-dijo star mirándolo a los ojos

mm.. q me recomiendas-dijo robin con una pekeña sonrisa

hmm.. yo diria q tmb pay de keso-dijo star

esta bn eso sueña delicioso-dijo robin q después volteo al mesero- q sea 2 rebanadas

ok nada mas? -dijo el mesero

hmm.. yo diria q un extinguidor pk aki esta q se calienta jajaja -dijo cy

¬¬U-todos

esta bn esta bn, (gota anime) oigan chicas si supieron si va a ver fiesta esta noche!-dijo cy rompiendo el hielo

genial! y esta ves no ...(se kedo pensando, uds. Saben cuando vieno blackfire ¬¬) a no nada -dijo star, robin la miro extrañado y después supo lo q keria decir

en ese momento llegaron los postres

todos tenían ya sus postres y empezaron a comer

oo esta delicioso!-dijo star solo viendo a la persona de sus sueños

y como esta tu tofu bb?-dijo rae tratando de hacer conversación con bb

esta delicioso -dijo bb

-y como sabe el tuyo?- se arriesgo y cogio un pedazo de akel pay, pero a raven no le importo :D

oo es pay de keso mas delicioso q haya probado en la tierra-dijo bb jeje copie el dialogo, si saben de cual no?

y tu amigo cy, como esta tu pastel?.. Bueno estaba?-dijo star

Delicioso pero a la vez empalagoso como uds. 4 jaja-cy

¬¬U ya basta con eso viejo-dijo bb

huh? yo soy empalagosa? eso es malo?-dijo star

no star a eso no se refería -dijo robin

aa.. y a k se referia?-dijo star

hmm..amm.. este.. pues .. a .. pues las parejas…. Tu sabes cuando…pues e kieren.. si a eso... -robin un poco nervioso y rojo

aaa ya entendí-star, poniendo una sonrisa antes nunca vista ( como si planeara algo) creo q ya saben de q pensaba

ya terminando todos, solo había miradas entre parejas y cy estaba viendo a las 2 parejas

bueno ya vamos a la fiesta! me informaron por ahí XD q es en la alberca-dijo cy rompiendo a las miradas

ok, pero antes rae y yo vamos a hacer algo los vemos ahí!-dijo star agarrando del brazo a rae (rae no sabia q se tramaba)

bueno ahora nosotros vamos a la alberca! a la fiesta!-bb

vamos-rob y cy

Mientras con las chicas:

q pasa star?-pregunto rae un poco preocupada

no, nada solo tenemos q arreglarnos-dijo star

pero si ya estamos-dijo rae-

ya llegando abrieron la puerta y star se fue directo al baño

bueno yo espero aki-rae

star lavándose los dientes, ya q había comido, le dice:

no te vas a lavar los dientes? por si el te besa hoy jeje-star, las vacaciones tmb le afectaron a ella xD

q? crees q el me bese hoy?-dijo re un poco asustada ya q era muy pronto

no c pero mejor arréglate y perfúmate q es una fiesta-dijo star

hm…-fue al baño y se lavo los dientes

Mientras star se puso brillo medio rojizo y un poco de más perfume, viendo q rae habia salido

kieres? este es diferente este da tono a rojo-dijo star con voz media de experiencia :o

wow cuanto tienes star... y pk tantos perfumes?-dijo rae

jeje es q me encanta todo lo de belleza y los perfumes son en cada ocasión mira ahorita te recomiendo para ti el de "Night" es a la perfección para ti-dijo star

bueno-rae

Ya terminando se fueron directo a la alberca donde se verían con los chicos

Mientras los chicos:

ok, y vas a bailar con star?-dijo cy

si ella kiere -dijo robin

y tu bestita?-

pues no creo q rae kiera pero si kiere lo haré ya q soy un animal en las fiestas!

y tu cy q vas a hacer?-dijo robin

pues voy a ver a kien invito a bailar hay muchas chicas aki-dijo cy mientras q su mente estaba pensando en… ya saben xD

ok, creo q allá están las chicas vamos!-dijo robin

robin hizo una señal a star y rae ellas de inmediato vieron la señal y caminaron hacia ellos

kieres bailar robin? dijo star con unos ojos q no se les podrían decir q no

claro star-dijo robin y la agarro de la mano dirigiéndose a la pista de baile

kieres probar rae?-dijo bb

rae dudo por un momento y después asintió

los 2 se fueron apartando de cy

mientras cy se hundía en su angustia, ya q no tenia pareja para bailar y vaía q el era el único de los titanes q no tenia pareja

Chispita! dijo una voz reconocida por cy, volteo a todas partes y no vi a nadie, debe de ser mi imaginación se dijo así mismo.

Chispita q no oyes! volteo y vio a la chica de sus sueños, vio a bumble bee.

hola bee q haces aki?-dijo cy un poco excitado de q ella estuviera ahí

pues + y - concursaron en una pregunta tonta por tv y ganamos el viaje, eso q no es suerte?-

wow. eso tmb paso con nosotros, pero bueno kieres bailar-dijo cy

claro-dijo bee

mientras q los demás titanes del este estaban+ y - dormidos ya q era niños, aqualad en el mar (q sorpresa xD) y speedy por ahí de galán en la fiesta

se termino la pista y todos aplaudieron al DJ, después siguió una canción lenta

para todos akellos q tengan pareja aki les va un momento inolvidable!-dijo el DJ

Las 3 parejas se juntaron y empezaron a bailar bee, rae y star recargaron su cabeza en los hombros de sus chicossino saben en este fic robin es mas alto q star xD y su mano derecha en su chico y la izquierda junto a la mano de su chico.

Los chicos pusieron sus manos derechas en las cinturas de sus chicas y mano izquierda junto a la de sus chicas. . muchos chicas y chicos xD

Las 3 parejas disfrutaron el momento, pero no todo era para siempre.

En eso robin es interrumpido por un mano q le toco el hombro volteo y para sorpresa era speedy (q le gusta en secreto star)

me permite una pista con la princesa?-dijo caballerosamente speedy

enonces robin le dice algo a star

kieres?-se lo dijo en el oído

solo una pista-le dijo en su oido -después bailamos si?

claro, lo q desees-dijo robin, estaba un poco enojado de q le kitaran a star de sus brazos

se fue a las sillas y vio q estaba y rae y bb platicando

q onda chicos ya se cansaron?-dijo robin

solo es un break-dijo bb -cierto rae?

claro la noche aun es joven-dijo rae

y tu viejo? donde esta star?-dijo bb

yo ahorita vuelvo con star-robin viendo a speedy con star se puso aun mas enojado- esta bailando con speedy ¬¬

oh.. bueno nos vemos luego, vente bb vamos!-dijo rae

claro, bye viejo-dijo bb

mientras robin estaba explotando al ver q estaban disfrutando el baile, solo llevaban 1 min y robin se les acerco

ya paso el tiempo, gusto en verte-dijo ocultando su enojo y celos y separándolo de star

viejo apenas va 1 min y ni se acaba el baile-dijo speedy con tono victorioso

hmm.. -se fue angustiado robin

Pero una mano lo detuvo

no vas a bailar conmigo?-dijo star ( ya q ya se había terminado la canción)

claro-dijo robin volteando a ver con una sonrisa q ninguna chica se resistiría

vamos-dijo star tomándole la mano y poniéndose en posición para bailar

ya pasadas de las 12:30:

Todos estaban tomando refresco y descansando del baile. Después de las 12:50 ni uno podía abrir los ojos. Así q decidieron irse a descansar.

Cada uno en sus cuartos y poniéndose sus pijamas para descansar y tener aun mejor día mañana.


	8. Cada quien por su parte

_Cap. 8_

Al día siguiente:

a las 11:00 los chicos (bb y robin) ya se habían levantado pero todavía no estaban listos. El primero en bañarse fue robin ya q bb no se podía levantar de lo cansado que estaba. Robin se puso su short (de los de la guerra XDcamuflaje) y una blusa negra. Después de ponerse gel va a la cama de bb y le grita "ya despiértate!"al ver q no se despertaba le dice en el odio: Rae te esta esperando.

Esto hizo q bb se levantada como un rayo y se fuera a bañar. _"ja como lo supuse"_ pensaba robin mientras q se puso la loción y se sentó a ver la tele.no había nada como siempre XD

al terminar de bañarse (tenia unos shorts negros y una blusa verde) se puso gel y loción. y salio del baño

y donde esta?-bb

jaja pensaste q si estaba afuera?-dijo robin

¬¬U bueno no mas fiestas para ti -bb

ja mira kien habla-robin

Bueno y q esperas vamos a comer ya han de estar allá la chicas y cy

Los 2 cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron al comedor

Llegando al comedor no estaban las chicas ni cy así q subieron de nuevo.

knock knock XD

cy estas ahi? Contesta!-dijo robin

es hora de despertarse bello durmiente-dijo bb

ya voy, ya voy-dijo cy mientras abría la puerta

en eso entraron los 2

wow q grande y bn arreglada esta tu hab.!-dijo bb

Debo de admitirlo q es grande-dijo robin observando cada rincón de la hab.

jeje bueno ahorita vengo-dijo cy y entro al baño a lavarse la cara, lavarse los dientes y ponerse loción

bueno ya estoy listo… y la chicas?-dijo cy

Pues deben de estar dormidas-dijo robin

vamos a despertarlas!-dijo bb corriendo de la hab. sin ser detenido por robin y cy

chicas! despierten ahora chicas yuju alguien!- bb estaba tocando fuerte y gritando sin preocuparse de las demás habs.

en eso llega robin y lo aparta de la puerta

bb no hagas ruido-robin

es mi revancha-dijo bb

viejo tu olvida eso-dijo cy

en eso se oye q se abre la puerta, era star un poco modorra saben lo q es? XD y los pelos por sin ningún lado

q paso chicos? - rascándose el ojo derecho y se fue directo a su cama en donde se acostó

y rae?-dijo bb

q kieres?-dijo rae a lo lejos, esto hizo q los chicos entraran

flojas-dijo bb

Acaso robin te levanto?-dijo rae, kien estaba bocabajo

hm...-bb

Oigan q bn huele su cuarto-dijo cy-dirigiéndose a los perfumes a oler cada uno XD

bueno ahorita vengo-dijo star kien saco su ropa y se fue a bañar (su ropa interior estaba adentro en el baño en unos cajones)

bueno su cuarto esta mejor q el de bb y el mió jeje-dijo robin kien miraba todas las cosas de star y vio q trajo las fotos se acerco a ellas y la cogio

después de unos varios minutos de verlas fue a sentar a la cama de star

en eso salio star vestida (tenia unos shorts y una blusa ombliguera de tirantes de color melón)

fue directo al tocador para peinarse, lo hizo y después tomo un perfume q decía "Peach" se puso un poco de brillo y se sentó a lado de robin. Los chicos de kedaron como estatuas al ver todo lo q hacía.

y bn q han hecho?-preguntó star a los chicos

robin se kedo anonadado de la rapideza y de lo bn q se veía

pues nada nosotros tmb nos acabamos de despertar-dijo cy

adivinaré.. hm.. robin se levanto, entonces fue a levantar a bb y después despertaron a cy no?-dijo la chica adormilada de la otra cama

sep como adivinaste-dijo bb

soy adivinadora del futuro-dijo en tono de broma, rae- bueno yo ahorita vengo, cogio una ropa y se metió al baño

bueno y q tal te la pasaste ayer star?-dijo robin todavía anonadado

pues me la pase genial! nunca antes había tenido una noche tan espectacular!-dijo feliz y un poco mas despierta - y díganme q hora es?

bb se checo en el reloj

son las 12:30! wow muy tarde por uds. 2 -bb

jeje-star un poco penosa de haberlos esperado tanto tiempo

nah, fue por todos-dijo robin, tratando de calmar a star

en eso sale rae (con jeans y una blusa negra) y se peino. Después se dio la vuelta a ver a sus amigos

y bueno q esperamos?-dijo rae

vamonos-dijo bb mirándola detenidamente

esto hizo q ella se sonrojara

bueno vamos! dijo cy

salieron de la hab. de las chicas y se fueron al comedor

ya estando ahí escogieron una mesa de 5

y bien creo q ya comeremos vrd?-dijo robin

yo creo q si-dijo star

si dale-cy

ok-dijo robin

levantó la mano y llego el mesero:

buenas tardes! q se les ofrece?

bueno yo kiero un caldo de pollo y una ensalada-dijo star

yo un pollo empanizado con verduras-dijo robin

yo un asado-dijo robin

y una ensalada con todas las verduras posibles-dijo bb

yo creo q pediré...filete de pescado con arroz-rae

y de tomar?-dijo el mesero

pues..-dijo robin pensando

y q tal una jarra?-dijo star volteando a ver a todos sus amigos, ya q habia visto la jarra en el menú

eso me sueña bien-dijo rae

ok, pero de q?-dijo bb

pues yo voto de jamaica-dijo star

yo de naranja-dijo cy

yo voto por el de star-dijo rae

yo por cy-dijo bb

y tu robin?-dijo star viéndolo a los ojos

con esos ojos haría cualkier cosa por ti-pensaba robin, mientras decidía

pues... yo voto por jamaica-dijo

maravillos! -dijo star

viejo...-dijo bb

q? ya hemos probado naranja falta la jamaica- no?-dijo robin apartando su vista de star

nada mas?-dijo el mesero

nada mas-dijo robin

y bn... cual es el plan de hoy?-dijo bb volteando a cada uno de sus amigos sin alguna respuesta

podemos ir a la alberca-pregunto y dudo rae de lo q decía

me parece buena idea dijo-bb

no, mejor al mar-dijo robin

si, eso, esos es maravilloso-dijo star

nah, ya fuimos ayer-dijo cy

entonce…s-dijo bb

podemos ir a los jacuzzis (no se como se escribe XD) dijo cy

no eso esta caliente viejo-dijo bb

tengo un plan, cada kien vaya a donde kiera-dijo robin, pensando en q iría a la playa con star y ese momento le podría decir

ok-dijo bb

me parece bn dijo rae

bn-cy

muy bn!-dijo star, dandoles una gran sonrisa

aki están sus ordenes-dijo el mesero dejando los platos y la bebida

gracias-dijo robin, cogiendo el tenedor para empezar a comer

buen provecho!-dijo star

si, buen provecho-todos

todos empezaron a comer, como si nunca hubieran comido en su vida. Al terminar el ultimo bocado de sus platos, todos kedaron satisfechos.

después de levantarse, e ir a sus cuartos para cambiarse a sus trajes de baño se fueron a sus respectivos lugares donde pasarían la tarde


	9. Iran?

_**Cap. 9**_

en la alberca:

rae estaba en una silla con su sombrero viendo a bb como se tiraba en el tobogán

Vente rae, esto esta muy divertido-dijo bb gritando desde el tobogán

no te preocupes, yo desde aki te veo-dijo rae

aaah... con q no vienes eh?-dijo bb convirtiéndose en un gorila y agarrándola (como forma matrimonial XD cuando llegan a la puerta )y echándola en el agua

chico bestia!-dijo rae, mientras q con sus poderes lo agarraba y lo metía a la alberca

jaja-dijo bb mientras q le echaba agua

así pasaron el rato, hasta q les dio las 6:00 y se tuvieron q salir a descansar y a tomar alguna bebida

ya dadas las 7:00 los 2 subieron a sus cuartos para cambiarse

en la playa:

star y robin estaban en la arena viendo (de nuevo) el mar y su trankilidad, pero a la vez robin y star se estaban viendo

(estaban sentados en la arena con los brazos hacia atras me explico:K)

es mas bello q ayer-dijo star dándole a entender q su compañía era placentera, nada mas q robin no le capto el mensaje ((¬¬U))

lo c-dijo robin

y q esperamos para meternos?-dijo star kitandose el vestido o bata de playa y dándole la mano a robin para meterse

nada-dijo robin kitandose la blusa y dandole la mano a star

dándole la mano, star le sonrió y juntos corrieron hacia el mar ((como niños pekeños xD))

pasaron las horas y dadas las 6:00 se fueron a la arena y empezaron a hacer un castillo y a platicar

y como te la estas pasando star?-dijo robin tratando de hacer una montaña para empezarle a dar forma de torre

maravilloso! es genial estar juntos...tu sabes los 5.. -dijo empezando a hacer otra torre

si genial-dijo robin mientras la miraba, sin q ella se diese cuenta

y tu robin?-dijo star subiendo la mirada hacia el

yo..emhh.. pues tmb-dijo robin nervioso y apartando su mirada de star

star se dio cuenta de q la miraba, se sonrojo un poco

robin te tengo q decir algo-dijo star, (con ojos burbujeantes XD)

si, q paso? algo mal?-dijo robin un poco preocupado

no, no es nada malo es q yo..te... -star, no termino de decirlo..

hola star!-dijo una voz conocida

star volteo y lo saludo

hola speedy-dijo star

genial-se dijo a si mismo robin

interrumpo algo?-dijo speedy

no, para nada-dijo star a la vez un poco salvada y un poco angustiada

speedy se les unió y se sentó a lado de star, mientras q robin se estaba retorciendo por dentro

y bn q hacen?-dijo speedy volteando a ver a starfire

oohh no nada solo tratando de hacer un castillo y platicando-dijo star kien lo veía con una sonrisa

oo q bn yo les ayudo a hacer el castillo-dijo speedy sin apartar su mirada en star

kitame a mi chica, claro-penso robin pero a la vez lo dijo en voz q apenas podía ser entendida

q dijiste robin?-dijo star

no, no nada no te preocupes-dijo robin con una falsa sonrisa

ya eran 6:30 y empezaba el ocaso ((no c a q hora es pero aki sera a las 6:30 xD))

bueno creo q ya debemos de irnos-dijo robin poniéndose la blusa y keriendo apartar speedy de star

si kieres adelantate, yo te alcanzare, solo kiero terminar de ver el ocaso - dijo star

esta bn-dijo robin con voz seria y celoso q speedy le robara a _su_ chica

q le pasara? pk se porta asi?-pensaba star mientras veía como se alejaba de ellos

es hermoso no?-dijo speedy

q? o.o ah…si-dijo star un poco cortante pk estaba preocupada de robin

oie star-speedy-yo te kiero decir algo

si? q paso?-dijo star volviendose a speedy

se q es muy apresurado pero tu me gustas...y me gustas mucho...-dijo speedy lo mas rápido posible

al oír esto starfire se kedo boquiabierta y los ojos enormes, habían pasado 2 min

bueno no te kedes así dime q piensas-dijo speedy un poco nervioso de la respuesta q le iría a decir

pues speedy, no se k decir, digo tu me gustas pero como amigo nada mas-dijo star-veras, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona

bueno…-dijo speedy inclinando su cabeza-al menos lo intente-con voz triste

no me hagas esto dificil speedy-dijo star kien le puso su mano en su barbilla para levantarla-hay millones de chicas en el mundo y una es la indicada para ti, y te aseguro q pronto la encontrarás

gracias star, pero aun asi yo te kiero a ti-dijo speedy-bueno un favor como amiga si?

claro lo q sea-dijo star

me podrías dar un abrazo?-dijo speedy

claro-dijo star dándole un abrazo

terminando (el abrazo), ella se paro y agarro sus cosas y se despidió de él, con un beso en la mejilla y de allí se fue corriendo a su cuarto

el se kedo ahí, hasta dadas las 8:00

en el jacuzzi:

estaban como unos 10 en un salon (eran redondos y por persona, hablo de los jacuzzis )

cy entro a uno y empezó a descansar

esto es vida-se dijo a si mismo

kiere una bebida?-dijo un mesero q se le acerco

o.o claro tráigame un refresco de manzana por favor-claro señor-dijo el mesero retirándose

esto era lo q me faltaba, solo descansar y alejarme de akellos locos de amor-se dijo

no sabia q estabas aki chispita!-dijo una chica de color con un bikini y entrando a un jacuzzi cerca de cy

wow q linda se ve-penso cy mientras abría bn los ojos (ya q los tenia medio cerrados)

y q haciendo?-dijo cy ((creo q fue una pregunta tonta XD))

pues nada descansando del ekipo, sabes ser líder es difícil-dijo bee

jaja q bueno q no soy líder-dijo cy -

y bn q me cuentas?-dijo bee mientras volteaba a pedir una bebida al mesero

pues nada solo un poco cansado de patear traseros y de ver a un par de locos de amor-dijo cy

jaja si son muy obvios-mientras veía a cy

y tu q me kuentas?-dijo cy volteándola a ver

al voltear ella se volteo inmediatamente para q no supiera q lo estaba viendo

pues nada interesante-dijo bee, tomando su bebida

y algo planeado para esta noche?-dijo cy tmb tomando su bebida

pues no se q haya, por cierto no hay cines por aki?-dijo bee

pues no c , solo ir a la decepción y preguntarles-dijo cy

pues si-dijo bee disfrutando estar en el jacuzzi y de su compañía

al rato vamos no?-cy-digo a la recepción- claro si hay

claro-dijo bee

pasaron 2 horas y los 2 ya estaban arrugados como pasas

bueno creo q es hora de irnos-dijo cy tomando una toalla y secándose

sep, -dijo bee saliéndose del jacuzzi y secándose, y a la vez poniéndose un vestido ((o bata como uds. kieran decirlo))

ok vamos a la recepción no?-dijo cy

claro vamos-dijo bee

ya eran las 5:00

entraron a la recepción:

disculpe no sabe si hay cines cerca de aki?-dijo cy

pues fijese q hay uno a 2 calles de aki-dijo el administrador

genial!-dijo bee

gracias!-dijo cy mientras se apartaban de la recepción

y bien vamos a ir?-dijo cy

pues sii-dijo bee-solo vamos a cambiarnos

ok nos vemos aki en 1 hora?-dijo cy

sep-dijo bee apartándose de cy y corriendo a su hab.

Muy bien-se dijo asi mismo


	10. destrozo?

_**Cap. 10**_

En el cuarto de las chicas:

Llegando star azotó la puerta con gran fuerza q casi la derrumba, se acostó en su cama y empezó a llorar

_pk le hice eso? pobre a de estar muy triste, a mi no me gusta ponen así las personas, soy cruel _-pensó star, derramando lágrimas

En el cuatro de los chicos:

robin estaba viendo la tele ya bañado y vestido (unos pantalones negros y una blusa roja).

en eso robin oye el portazo y se preocupa de q allá sucedido algo mal con Star.

en eso trata de abrir la puerta pero esta cerrada, entonces la abre con el hombro (osea se estrella contra la puerta y la abre xD)

starfire se asusta y eso hace q ella de aparte de la almohada y se ponga sentada en la cama con las lagrimas en los ojos.

Viendo q era robin se vuelve a acostar y a pegar su cara con la almohada.

robin al ver las lagrimas, piensa lo peor, tal vez fue lastimada, tal vez algo peor…

star q te pasa? te hizo algo malo?-dijo robin acercándose a la cama y poniendo su mano en su hombro

no, no pasa nada -dijo star, sin apartar su cara de la almohada

claro q pasa algo, tu sabes q cuentas conmigo y q siempre estaré a tu lado,

después de decir esto hubo un gran silencio, star se kito las lagrimas de los ojos

pues... speedy.. me dijo... q le gustaba...(en eso robin se puso furioso y celoso, pero conservo la calma).y le dije...q no... q nada mas como amigos... y q estaba enamorada de otro... (cuando oyó esto su corazón se partió, pk pensaba q era otro ((todavía no le capta robin xD).. y ahora me siento demasiado culpable... le rompí el corazón!...-dijo star entre suspiros y llantos

no te preocupes star, tu no le rompiste el corazón, el pronto lo entenderá y se recuperara, -dijo robin un poco lento ya q estaba pensando q persona le gustaba star

de verdad robin?-dijo star

lo prometo-dijo robin dándole un abrazo y kitandole las ultimas lagrimas de su rostro

Gracias robin-star

Tú sabes q siempre cuentas conmigo-robin

Una sonrisa, fue lo único q se dibujó en el rostro de Star

Claro-robin-creo q es mejor q te vistas para q vayamos a cenar :D

Muy bien- se veía en su rostro a aún no superaba lo sucedido, pero para robin ella podría ser feliz, por siempre…

Se levanto cogio una ropa y se fue al baño a bañarse (ya q venia del mar)

Mientras robin cerró la puerta (lo q kedaba de ella) y se fue a ver la tele

Por otra parte, star estaba en la regadera pensando- _debo de decirle a robin q lo amo, q él es el único en el q pienso, q el hace q me ponga nerviosa, con el q me siento segura, con el q mi tiempo se acaba, con el haría..._ paró de pensar por q alguien había tocado la puerta

star rápido q yo tmb me voy a bañar-dijo rae q acababa de llegar

ya voy-gritó star cogiendo el shampoo-

Cuando termino de bañarse salio y se topo con rae. Sus ojos estaban todavía rojos.

q te paso star?-dijo rae notando de q estaban rojos

no, nada solo me cayo shampoo-dijo star para no preocupar a su amiga

ok,-dijo rae entrando al baño con su ropa

star vestía una mini falta negra junto con una blusa blanca con una imagen de 2 cerezas. Se puso enfrente del espejo y se empezó a peinar y a arreglarse el cabello. Después de q se termino de peinar se puso un perfume llamado "cherry" y se puso un poco de brillo.

Al terminar de arreglarse se puso sus sandalias y se sentó a ver la tele

Cuando termino rae de bañarse se fue a su espejo y empezó a peinarse.

En cada canal q pasaba star había parejas, unos besándose, otros abrazados. Le daba tantas ganas de hacer todo eso con robin… de estar junto a él…

Rae vestía pescadores negros y una blusa azul. Se dio cuenta de q star no estaba tan "platicadora" como siempre.

No te pasa nada?-dijo rae un poco preocupada

No, no es nada .-dijo star

En verdad?-

De verdad, ya estas lista?-

Sep-dijo arreglando por ultimo su cabello

Ok- fue lo único q dijo star, (su cuerpo estaba en la tierra pero su mente estaba en las nubes) apagó la tele y se levantó, siguió a raven hacia la puerta donde se irían a comer.

En el cuarto de los chicos:

robin estaba viendo la tele y entonces llegó bb

viejo, la alberca es lo mejor-dijo bb

si claro- dijo cortante robin

viejo q te hice?-dijo bb

no nada no es un buen dia para mi-dijo robin

oh lo siento si kieres platicar… aki estoy-dijo bb

no, por ahora no kiero hablar, tu mejor vete a bañar para q cenemos-dijo robin

ok-bb

cogio su ropa y se metió al baño

después de q termino se fue al espejo se peino y se puso loción

bueno ya estoy, vamonos-dijo bb

ok-dijo robin apagando la tv

En eso saliendo se topan con las chicas (bueno ellas no se toparon de frente, si no ellos las vieron)

hey chicas-dijo bb todo emocionado, mientras q robin tenía la cabeza baja

Entonces las chicas se detuvieron y se voltearon, al ver q eran ellos se esperaron a q llegaran a su lado (q solo fue un segundo u.uU)

star se dio cuenta de q a robin le pasaba algo.

rae se fue con bb, mientras q star con robin

q te pasa robin?-dijo star deteniéndolo y agachándose para encontrar sus ojos con los de él-sabes q puedes hablar conmigo

lo c star-dijo robin regalándole una sonrisa-pero de verdad no me pasa nada

robin-star-dime, yo te conozco y así no eres

No, nada star solo estoy cansado, eso es todo-dijo robin

Bueno confío en ti-star

robin por dentro se sentía mucho peor: uno pk star estaba enamorada de alguien mas (según el u.u) y dos por q ahora le había mentido a star

llegando al comedor:

ya estaba cy y todos se unieron a comer

y bn van a hacer uds. ahorita?-dijo cy, en forma de q el ya tenia un plan

huh, no será q haremos?-dijo bb

nop, yo iré al cine-dijo cy con una enorme sonrisa

Entonces iremos-dijo bb

Me lo suponía, lo q sea, yo iré con bee-dijo cy

ooh ya veo entonces nosotros entramos a otra película-dijo bb en tono bromista

pk? no podemos ir con ellos?-dijo star

Me da igual star q digamos no va a pasar nada, solo les digo q es LA MALDICION ñaca ñaca asi q para las damiselas miedosas no se recomienda-volteando a ver a rae y star

¬¬U uno no soy miedosa y 2 no me llames damisela-dijo rae

q? pero.. pero...-dijo star un poco asustada

Asustada star?-dijo bb con una ceja arkeada

es q.. no .. me gustan esas películas...-dijo star inclinando su cabeza

no te preocupes star, es solo una películas-dijo robin tratando de animarla

bueno entonces irán?-dijo cy

si-dijo bb

claro-rae

como sea-robin

y todos se kedaron viendo a star ya q no contestaba

Que mas da-dijo star

muy bn-dijo cy-entonces a comer

Todos pidieron y empezaron a comer (nada pesado)

star pidió una malteada de fresa, rae una malteada de vainilla, cyborg una malteada de chocolate, bb wafles (o.o cada kien xD) y robin y pay de frambuesa.

Cuando terminaron todos se dirigieron a los cines, ya se había juntado bee con ellos.

Se fueron caminando, solo quedaba a pocas cuadras, no les haría daño caminar.

Las chicas platicando en un lado y los chicos en otro.


	11. asustada?

_**Cap. 11**_

Cuando terminaron todos se dirigieron a los cines, ya se había juntado bee con ellos.

Se fueron caminando, solo quedaba a pocas cuadras, no les haría daño caminar.

Las chicas platicando en un lado y los chicos en otro.

las chicas:

y bn ha pasado entre tu y cy?-dijo rae

nada nada todavía no jiji-bee

y tu rae? star?-dijo bee

hubo un gran silencio, raven volteando a ver otro lado para no seguir la conversación mientras q star se hundía en sus pensamientos

ándale díganme-dijo bee viendo a star a ver si podría convencerla, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

pues aun nada pero espero q pronto suceda algo…-dijo star dándole un reojo a robin, el cual él volteo, y de inmediato los 2 voltearon a otra parte

y tu rae?-dijo bee viendo ahora a rae

pues q star solo espero controlarme-dijo rae, q es sus mejillas se aparecía un tenue rosa

si se fijan tenemos mucha suerte-dijo bee viendo a los chicos, y entonces star y rae voltearon a ver a los chicos tmb

sep, mucha-dijo star, centrando su vista en robin

los chicos:

y bn q ha pasado entre tu y rae? cuando llegaste al cuarto estuviste feliz-dijo robin volteando a ver a bb

pues todavía nada TT... ,.. Pero ya pronto le diré a rae-dijo bb

y tu cy?-dijo bb

pues me estoy acercando mas a bee pero aun nada, TT y tu robin?-dijo cy volteando a ver a robin y a la vez golpeado por el brazo de bb kien le dio la señal de q no le preguntara

no kiero hablar de eso ahora-dijo robin bajando la cabeza

ándale viejo nosotros ya hablamos ahora te toca a ti-dijo cy

tardó un rato para poder contarles…

bueno pues hoy speedy le dijo a star q le gustaba y ella le contesto q amaba a otra persona-dijo robin lo mas rápido posible-y esa persona kien será?

duh? viejo piensa bn! -dijo bb, mientras q robinalzo la cabeza con cara de pregunta

viejo q otro chico conoce star q no seamos bb y yo?-dijo cy

además ni q saliera mucho como para conocer a mas gente-dijo bb

entonces en el rostro de robin se le dibujo una gran sonrisa

gracias chicos, necesitaba ayuda para resolverlo-dijo robin

puedes resolver casos de slade, hermano sangre, pero esto ni lo pudiste resolver, me impresionas jaja-dijo cy

de hecho, ya ni yo xD-dijo bb sin darse cuenta de q una chica de negro lo estaba mirando detenidamente

ya llegando al cine todos fueron a comprar su boleto

buenas noches-señorita

buenas noches por favor 6 boletos para la función de la maldición

a q hora?-dijo la señorita

oh oh... pues cuales son las horas-dijo cy preocupado ya q no había checado (pus donde?) la hora

hay una a las 8:40 en la sala 1 y en la sala 2 a las 9:00

todos se checaron la hora y eran las 8:25

pues a las 8:40 por favor-dijo cy

ok serán...(tecleando en la makina) 180 pesos -señorita

ok, espere un momento-dijo cy volteando a ver a sus amigos

ok 30 pesos cada kien-dijo cy

todos sacaron 30 pesos (sacaron dinero antes de ir a Miami, jeje) y se los dieron a cy, lo cual le agrego 30 pesos mas

aki esta-dijo cy poniendo todo el dinero

ok...(sacando los boletos) aki están q disfruten la función-dijo la señorita

gracias-dijo cy (son muy educados, ok ya no me entrometo mas xD)

todos cogieron su boleto y se dirigieron a los snacks

bueno kien va a comer?-dijo cy

yo paso-dijo rae

yo solo refresco-dijo bb

yo nada-dijo bee

yo solo refresco-dijeron star y robin al mismo tiempo

bueno van a ser 4 refrescos y unas palomitas gigantes!-dijo cy emocionado

entonces cy corrió hacia la comida y pidió

kiero... no hay un pakete q tenga 4 refrescos y unas palomitas?-dijo cy

no señor-dijo un muchacho

mmmm ok entonces kiero 4 refrescos medianos y unas palomitas-dijo cy

ok van a ser 90 pesos señor-dijo el muchacho

entonces volteo y robin, bb y star le dieron el dinero de sus refrescos entonces el le agrego y los dio

que disfruten la función-

(los refrescos los puse baratos jeje a $15 y las palomitas a $30)

ok, ahí están sus refrescos y ahora…a entrar a la función-dijo cy señalando los refrescos y yéndose a la sala 1

bb, robin y star cogieron su refresco y se dirigieron a la sala con rae y bee

Llegando a la sala (casi no había nadie, solo una pareja, además la película ya llevaba 2 semanas, ya casi todos la fueron a ver) los 6 buscaron el lugar perfecto para ver la película.

Se sentaron y esperaron a q los cortos empezaran.

Las posiciones estaban así:

(como si los vieras de frente de derecha a izquierda)

Primero bb después rae

Luego cy y bee

y al lado de bee, star y por ultimo robin

cada kien estaba platicando con su "pareja" (se podría decir)

Hasta q empezaron los cortos

Rachel, kieres ver algo genial!-se termino? -Robbie!- que viste papa?-Próximamente en verano Guerra de los Mundos

O kien era ese fenomeno?-Hola hay alguien en este pueblo?-o por favor no! de q esta hecho todo esto? de cera-para todo real-Próximamente en verano - La casa de cera

(era lo único q pensé xD)

En eso aparece la primera escena de la película.(el q lo vio es cuando se tira por el balcón, creo xD) después aparecieron las letras iniciales.

no me digas q toda la película va a ser así?-dijo star al oído de robin no te preocupes es solo una película, no nos puede hacer nada, y si pudiese, no lo permitiría-dijo robin tratando de reconfortarla

Gracias robin-dijo star sintiéndose segura

Durante toda la película, todos estaban atentos a cada escena de la película pero star no podia aguantar tanto terror así q se tapaba los ojos, cada susto cogia la mano de robin y luego la kitaba. Bee solo se asusto en una parte e hizo lo mismo q star, pero rae no se asusto en lo mínimo, el q se asusto fue bb y el q le cogio la mano.

La parte del mejor susto (cuando la mona va bajando las escaleras, para el q lo vio) star no pudo aguantar mas así q cerro los ojos muy fuerte y se tapo los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de robin, mientras bee le agarraba la mano a cy y bb a rae. (ñaca ñaca)

Ya al terminar la película todos se levantaron menos star, ya q estaba encogida y cerrando los ojos.

star vente, ya todo se acabo-dijo robin

ya c fue?-dijo star temerosa

claro-dijo cy - muy buenos efectos, cuando la mona y luego el mono…si estuvo muy buena

si claro, como no-dijo star abriendo los ojos cuidadosamente y dándole la mano a robin

Saliendo del cine se fueron directo al hotel riéndose de lo q se habían asustado, claro menos star, quien miraba frenéticamete las calles, para q no se le apareciera.

Ya eran las 11:15:

Todos llegaron al hotel y se despidieron de bee ya q daba a otra dirección

Llegando al 4 piso todos estaban en el pasillo

yo no me asuste de nada-dijo bb

si y pk gritabas?-dijo rae

bueno, bueno me callo-dijo bb

ja yo fui el único q no se asusto-dijo cy mientras oía a robin tosiendo y a raven con una mirada de asesino-bueno uno de los q no se asustaron

esa película estuvo horrorosa no se como me convencieron de verla-dijo star

nah, es mentira eso star, ni siquiera pueden venir los muertos a la tierra-dijo rae tratando de confortarla

si, nada es real-dijo bb- vrd?

hmm... -- dijo rae, cuando ya habían llegado a su habitación

bueno creo q es hora de dormirnos -dijo robin

mmm..-dudo star, se notaba en su tono de voz q se hallaba asustada

tranquila, caerás dormida en unos segundo, solo trata-dijo robin

haré el intento-dijo star entrando con rae a su habitación

Hasta mañana chicos-dijo star

si hasta mañana-dijeron los chicos a las chicas

bb y robin entraron y star y rae entraron y cy se fue a su habitación

chicas:

bueno yo ire al baño a cambiarme-dijo rae tomando su pijama

ok, yo me cambio aki-dijo star tmb sacando su pijama

ya las 2 se cambiaron y bajaron un poco la temperatura (para q estuviera mas frió, es q en estos momentos me estoy muriendo de calor)

bueno, buenas noches star-dijo rae cerrando los ojos

si, bu.. buenas noches, oie rae puedo dejar la luz prendida?-dijo star

como sea- dijo rae con tono dormitante

gracias-dijo star tratando de no recordar escenas de la película y cerrando los ojos

cayó dormida en menos de 10 minutos

Chicos:(bb y robin, ya q cy se fue directo a la cama y no tiene acompañante para hablar)

pobre star-dijo robin-nunca la vi mas aterrada

si, ya ni yo-dijo bb mientras q robin le miró detenidamente, su mirada hacía q un niño se haría del baño. BB captó la señal.

bueno bueno no digo nada-dijo bb

terminando los 2 de cambiarse y lavarse los dientes los 2 se acostaron

chico bestia viendo q robin ya se había volteado para dormir le pregunta:

viejo acaso ya te vas a dormir? son apenas las 11:40-bb prendiendo la tele

si, hoy fue un día difícil y muy largo-dijo robin apagando las luces

bueno, pero no voy a apagar la tele-dijo bb

esta bn no impo...ZzZzzZzz-robin había kedado dormido en ese momento

vah... es apenas un niño XD -bb

bueno alguien ahi? raven? chico bestia? cyborg? ROBIN?-dijo una chica pelirroja con un vestido blanco y en el patio de una casa conocida para ella

hay alguien en esta casa?-dijo la chica de ojos verdes, entrando a la casa y checandola

espera esta casa, la conozco es la de la..-se dijo, pero antes de terminar, una sombra la cubrió por completo

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito star y levantándose de la cama

q paso star?-dijo raven un poco asustada

o raven estas aki-dijo entre suspiros, se paró y fue a abrazarla

pues si, no me había ido-dijo rae

es q.. tuve.. una pesadilla,.. y una sombra... y luego.. -dijo star entrecortado y sudando

a fue la película, no te preocupes eso siempre pasa el primer día el segundo ya no lo tendrás-dijo rae

y q horas son?-dijo star un poco confusa

son las... (miro el reloj) son las 3 de la mañana-dijo rae

bueno tu vuelve a dormir...dijo star mientras unos tokidos la interrumpieron, mientras rae ya se puso en su posición y se quedo profundamente dormida…

q paso?-dijo robin un poco preocupado

a no nada es q tuve una pesadilla pero ya paso-dijo star dándole una cálida sonrisa

bueno cualkier cosa me avisas-dijo robin ((yo kiero a robin! XDDD))

ok, hasta en la... (recordo q eran las 3) después -dijo star

ok, nos vemos luego-dijo robin yéndose a su cama y star cerrando la puerta

después de q cerro la puerta star se fue a la cama a recostarse y no tratar de recordar su pesadilla y aparte la película

Cerro los ojos y se kedo dormida

hola? hay alguien aki?-dijo una chica alien

siguió caminando en una isla desierta sin encontrar a nadie (no podía volar, ni usar sus poderes)

mm. parece q no hay nadie-dijo star

mientras se sentaba en la arena, ella vestía un vestido color lavanda con sandalias q hacían juego

esperare aki hasta q sepa q hacer-pensó la chica

mientras q unas manos rodeaban su cintura (podría reconocer esas manos en cuakier lugar)y ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven, volteo y vio unos ojos azules como el mar y cabello negro como el carbón

robin -dijo star mirándolo y tocando las mejillas de chico

sh..sh.. tu nada mas déjate llevar dijo robin juntando sus labios con los de ella, el tiempo se detuvo, robin exploró cada parte de la boca de star, star a su vez también exploró, de aquel pequeño y dulce beso, se convirtió cada vez mas apasionado y prolongado, hasta q llego el momento en el q se kedaron sin aliento hasta q se separaron

robin yo te...-dijo star mientras q una mano en su hombro la despertaba

star, ya levántate-dijo rae vestida y bañada (con unos pescadores de mezclilla y una blusa morada)

eh?-dijo star sentando y tallándose un el ojo derecho con su mano

si ya son las 12:00 debemos de bajar -dijo rae

ok, tu adelántate- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia el tocador medio tambaleante

ok-dijo rae viéndola como caminaba y yéndose en dirección a la puerta

q maravilloso sueño-penso star yéndose a la regadera

Terminando de bañarse (lo cual lo hizo muy lento) se vistió y se fue al tocador (vestía una blusa de color azul con amarillo y una mini falda de mezclilla) y se peino (se puso un palo chino para detener el pelo, no traía el pelo suelto solo varios mechones se le venían a la cara, me doy a entender?) y se puso un perfume q decía "Sporty girl"

después de terminar de arreglarse se fue al comedor ya era la 1

en el cuarto de los chicos a las 11:40

robin abrió los ojos y vio el reloj las "11:40", empezó a tallarse los ojos para poder levantarse

diablos, si q dormí bn-penso robin

se levanto y vio q chico bestia estaba babeando a chorros, lo dejo dormir hasta q terminara de bañarse

se fue al cajón de su ropa y cogio un short (largo), y una blusa azul y se fue directo al baño

al terminar se fue al espejo del baño y se lavo los dientes, terminando se puso su loción y gel

saliendo de baño levantó a bb

viejo unos minutos mas-dijo bb

ya levántate -dijo robin recostándose en su cama y prendiendo la tele

vah, dijo bb levantándose y sacando lo q fuera (una blusa roja y unos shorts verdes) y se fue directo al baño

terminando de bañarse, lavarse los dientes, peinarse y ponerse loción salio del baño

ya eran las 12:10

viejo, ya vamonos-dijo bb, aún se veía q estaba cansado

vamos, dijo robin apagando la tele y levantándose de la cama

a las 11:30 cy ya se había levantado pero se fue al comedor a las 12:10

a las 12:10:

cy y rae ya estaban en una mesa esperando a los demás. En eso llegan bb y robin a las 12:15 (la sincronía perfecta xD)

Buenos días-dijo bb

hola-dijo rae

q onda-dijo cy

y star?-fue lo único en q pensaba…


	12. Miel y metal

_**Cap. 12**_

_buenos dias-dijo bb_

_hola-dijo rae_

_q onda-dijo cy_

_y star?-dijo robin un poco concertado_

estaba dormida y la desperté, debe de estar bañándose-dijo rae en su monótona voz

a ok, debió de ser la pesadilla-dijo robin

y como supiste?-dijo rae sin saber q el había tocado la puerta

no oíste q toke- dijo robin

no… -dijo rae, tratando de recordar

jeje y q ya pedimos?-dijo bb

pues como sea-dijo cy

uds. coman yo espero a star-dijo robin (**hey yo kiero q me espere a mi! XD** )

ok, -dijo rae

en eso cy levanta la mano y llega el mesero

q desea?-dijo el mesero

kisieramos pedir-dijo cy

ok-dijo el mesero sacando su libreta y lápiz

yo kisiera el filete de pescado con todo -dijo cy

yo una ensalada-dijo bb

pollo con verduras-dijo rae

y ud.?- dijo el mesero a robin

no yo, por ahora no-dijo robin

y para beber?-dijo el mesero

yo un refresco-dijo cy

q sean 2-dijo rae

mejor q sean 3-dijo bb

nada mas?-dijo el mesero

nada mas-dijo cy

en eso el mesero se retiro y se fue para la cocina

y bn q haremos hoy?-dijo bb jugando con el tenedor

pues...podemos ir a la alberca-dijo cy

claro! siii otra vez!-dijo bb

me parece bn-dijo robin viendo hacia las escaleras por si star bajaba

lo q sea-dijo rae

ok, ya esta hecho -dijo cy

(ya eran las 12:29) y en eso llega el mesero con los platos y los refrescos…

Para la señorita...(dijo poniendo el plato enfrente de rae)... para el caballero..(Poniendo el plato enfrente de bb) ... y para el otro caballero...(poniendo el ultimo plato enfrente de cy)después puso los vasos en los 3 lugares

eso es todo?-pregunto de nuevo el mesero

por ahora si-dijo robin volviendo a ver hacia las escaleras

Viendo ni una señal de Star, empezaron a comer.

hubo un gran silencio durante unos 15 minutos pk todos estaban atentos a lo q comían

después del ultimo bocado…los 3 kedaron satisfechos (ya eran las 12:57)

whoa ya estoy lleno-dijo bb frotándose la panza

igual-dijo cy

no puedo negarlo-dijo rae

seguro q no kieres comer viejo?-dijo bb mirando a robin

no, hasta q llegue star-dijo robin, decidido a esperar

bueeeno-dijo bb

ahora a descansar-dijo cy, con un gran bostezo

seee-dijo bb

lo q sea-dijo rae ahora con un tono seco

ya era la 1 (**star! XD**)

y en eso robin abrió mas grande los ojos, esto hizo q los demás voltearan a ver a su dirección, ahí estaba star bajando las escaleras

hola chicos-dijo star agitando su mano y gritando

ya cuando llego a la mesa se sentó entre rae y robin

por fin-dijo bb

pork tan tarde?-dijo cy, ya sabiendo la respuesta

es q me estaba cambiando, y me levante tarde jiji-dijo star sonrojándose

aaaa...y pk te levantaste tarde? casi siempre eres la primera en levantarse a parte de robin-dijo bb, no sabiendo de nada

ah, es q jeje tuve una pesadilla -dijo star

aaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno ya si kieren coman-dijo bb viendo a star y a robin

me esperaste?-dijo star - debiste de haber comido-

si-dijo robin dándole una sonrisa-no es gran cosa

gracias!-dijo star dándole tmb una sonrisa-

bueno hay q pedir-dijo robin levantando la mano

claro-star

en eso llega el mesero, ellos pidieron una hamburguesa con papas (robin) y una ensalada de pollo(star) y 2 refrescos. Los 2 empezaron a comer mientras q los otros 3 estaban platicando. Terminando de comer, los 3 se fueron cambiarse para la alberca (ya q ellos ya habían descansado) mientras q star y robin se kedaron por un momento platicando. (**ñaca ñaca)**

Dormiste mejor? Claro, después de la pesadilla-dijo robin

si, mucho mejor-dijo star recordando el momento de su segundo sueño

me alegro-dijo robin

robin,-dijo star

q paso?-dijo robin

te doy gracias por preocuparte por mi-dijo star-no c q hacer para compasártelo

no debes hacer nada star-dijo robin-es algo q me gusta hacer, tu sabes…protegerte y ver si nada malo te sucede

gracias robin-dijo abrazándolo (no tan fuerte)-sabes q eres mi mejor amigo _aunk kisiera algo mas _pensó star

lo c-dijo robin aceptando el abrazo-y tu sabes q eres mi mejor amiga _aunk kisiera mas _pensó lo mismo robin

en ese momento hubo un gran silencio y por el rostro de star se les vio unas cuantas lagrimas de emocion

lo c-dijo finalmete star

Duró mas q un minuto el abrazo, cuando se terino los dos se apartaron de cada kien y se sonrojaron.

bueno debemos de cambiarnos-dijo robin kebrando las miradas y el silencio

si, bueno nos vemos en la alberca?-pregunto inocentemente

claro-dijo robin levantándose

ok-respondió star tmb levantándose y yéndose con robin a los cuartos

Ya los otros 3 estaban en la alberca… rae estaba en una silla con una sombrilla (**no se como se llaman esas cosas u.u**) bb y cy estaban en el tobogán

mientras robin y star ya se habían cambiado y se unieron a sus amigos. (**la sincronía perfecta XD**)

bueno hora de mojarse-dijo robin kitandose la blusa y echándose un clavado-

al rato voy-dijo star kitandose la bata-me voy a.. Como se dice...se puso pensativa

Asolearte-dijo rae kien estaba en la silla

si, eso -dijo star sentándose en una silla y poniéndose bronceador

esta bn-dijo robin kien se unió a los chicos

mientras q las chicas platicaban…

y bn q paso mientras nos fuimos?-dijo rae

nada nuevo-dijo star

bueno..-dijo rae cerrando los ojos

mientras q bb se tiraba por el tobogán por centésima vez, ya kuando se había cansado se fue a aplacar en la alberca con cy y robin. Mientras q alguien se echo al agua y los salpico

vah q paso?-dijo bb

jaja opps-dijo bee con cara angelical -creo q los moje XD

jaja-buena esa-dijo cy

faltan las demás-dijo robin con cara de diablito xD

estas pensando lo mismo q yo?-dijo bb

si, es tirar a las chicas a la alberca entonces si-dijo robin saliéndose de la alberca

a no jaja esta mejor la tuya, XD-dijo bb saliéndose tmb, mientras q cy y bee veían la escena

robin cogio a star y bb a rae (en forma matrimonial, tu sabes cuando el novio carga a la novia y pasan por la puerta y bla bla)

las 2 se asustaron al instante(ya q tenían los ojos cerrados ¬¬U) y a la vez se dieron cuenta q ya habían llegado al agua

en eso los chicos se ponen en la orilla de la alberca y empezaron a reírse junto con cy y bee

en eso las chicas pusieron ojos de q tramaban algo. Las 2 sabían q hacer. Star sonrió a los chicos (distrayéndolos), y los chicos dejaron de reírse, no sabían q iba a suceder. Mientras q una sombra negra aparecía detrás de ellos, los 2 voltearon a ver q era lo q les tapaba, un gran monstruo negro hizo q los asustará como niños pekeños y se aventarán al agua de inmediato.

ya estando en el agua

hm.. Debimos de haber pensado en eso-dijo robin, volviendo a su compostura

lo q sea pero ya las mojamos jeje-dijo bb –ese era el punto

y bn q hacemos-dijo rae, (tachita anime hacia bb, o lo q sea, esa cosa roja XD)

haber... pues somos 6 podemos hacer parejas de 2 y jugar guerras jeje-cy, puso cara de diablo al decir esto

como?-dijo star temiendo de q fueran guerras de verdad (gota anime de los demás xD y la mía tmb jaja)

mira-le dijo robin- una chica se pone en los hombros de un chico entonces entre las personas q estén arriba osea las chicas se estarán empujando para q se caigan al agua el q dure mas arriba ganara, kieres jugar?-

ok, suena divertido-dijo star

kieres ser mi pareja?-dijo robin preguntando a star

claro-dijo

y tu rae?-dijo bb

bn-dijo rae

pues ya q keda, seré tu pareja-dijo bee _q bn! _pensó bee

ok, listos ya-!-grito cy mientras se hundía para q bee se pusiera en sus hombros, mientras q bb y robin hacían lo mismo

Ya estando fuera del agua las chicas empezaron a pelear y los chicos a moverse.

En eso rae ya estaba por derrumbar a bee pero star la empujo primero y esto hizo q perdiera el ekilibrio y cayera.

opps lo siento rae estas bn?-dijo star perdiendo la concentración

star!-dijo robin tratando de escapar de cy, así q bee la empujo y se cayo al agua

jaja ganamos!-dijo bee- y en su cara! (un poco competitiva U)

seee ahora nos pagan las bebidas-dijo cy dejando caer a bee

hey!-dijo bee al levantarse

opss-dijo cy sonrojándose

lo siento-dijo star a robin arreglándose el pelo

no te preocupes, tan sikiera kedamos en segundo lugar-dijo robin volteando a bb

jiji -se rió avergonzado bb

nah es solo un juego-dijo rae tratando de reconfortarlo-además a ti no te empujaron ¬¬U-

Bueno y nuestras bebidas-dijo bee riéndose con cy

hmmm... vayan por ellas y cómprenlas, después les pagaremos-dijo robin

ok-dijo cy saliéndose de la alberca y ayudando a bee a salir

y q es esa cosa en forma ondulada con presión?-dijo star señalando el tobogán

ese es el tobogán, tu te sientas y te dejas llevar por el agua hasta q llegas a la alberca-dijo robin- kieres probar?

claro-dijo star

vamos-dijo robin saliendo y ayudando a star a salir

en eso subieron por las escaleras y esperaron su turno (pk no voló star? xD)

mientras bb y rae solo miraban el tobogán esperando ver a sus amigos

ya es tu turno star-dijo robin señalando el inicio

ok-dijo star en un tono nervioso

no te preocupes star no te pasara nada-dijo robin

ok-asintió star poniéndose en el inicio del tobogán

en eso se dejo llevar, curvas y mas curvas y star estaba disfrutando de eso hasta q llego el final donde ""aterrizo"" con gran fuerza salpicando a casi todo el mundo

wow! q divertido esta! -dijo star sentándose en la orilla de la alberca, arreglando su pelo y esperando a ver a robin en el tobogán.

en eso robin aparece en el tobogán y de pronto ya había llegado a la alberca

wow! eso fue rápido, yo lo sentí muy lento-dijo algo confundida

eso es pk lo disfrutaste-dijo robin acercándose a sus amigos y uniéndose a la conversación

y tu ya lo probaste rae?-dijo star volteando a ver a su amiga

no, y ni loka lo probare-dijo secamente

no lo hará star ayer no pude convencerla-dijo bb

oh,(bajando la cabeza) ok -dijo star

kieres intentarlo de nuevo?-dijo robin tratando de animarla

claro! vamos-dijo star

en eso los 2 jóvenes subieron y bajaron cuantas veces kisieron

mientras q los otros 2 platicaban y veían a sus amigos o casi novios (**XD)**y se echaban un reojo entre si

Mientras en las bebidas:K

hacemos bonita pareja-dijo bee q a la vez se puso roja al ver lo q dijo-dijo como jugadores tu sabes no?

seee-dijo cy sabiendo lo q kiso decir

dándole las bebidas (el mesero o el q estaba ahí) los 2 tomaron al mismo tiempo uno, o sea tocándose las manos y de inmediato se separaron

emm..lo siento-dijo bee

no hay problema-dijo cy-oie te tengo q decir algo, tal vez sea apresurado pero pues hace tiempo q te keria decir

q paso? algo malo?

no no nada malo-dijo cy nervioso- e s q... tu sabes...tu...yo...pareja...tu...mee...gustas...

es verdad?-dijo bee un poco emocionada ya q coincidían los 2

si-dijo cy un poco alegre de haberlo dicho

en eso bee se acerca a cy y de pronto sus labios se juntaron y duraron varios minutos (nada apasionado XD)

yo tmb pienso lo mismo-dijo bee apartándose por un momento y viendo los ojos de su amado, después se juntaron de nuevo

Después de unos minutos de separaron, los 2 se regalaron una sonrisa

_oh no sabia q besaba tan bn_- cada kien pensó en su mente

después de un rato mirándose a los ojos cy se decidió preguntarle

y bn...kieres ser mi novia?-dijo cy

me temía q no lo preguntaras-dijo bee acercándose y dándole un beso (otro mas XD)

supongo q es un si-dijo cy

después de unos minutos de terminarse sus bebidas se fueron con sus amigos

ya llegando a la alberca sus amigos se les kedaron viendo

hey chicos les tenemos q decir algo-dijo cy entusiasmado y viendo a bee

q ya por fin son novios?-dijo bb kitandole la sorpresa

hey, como lo supiste?-dijo bee intrigada

1.cy y tu estan muy alegres y 2. están agarrados de la mano ¬¬-dijo bb

si, es muy obvio-dijo robin

hmmm...-dijo cy

no importa jeje mejor ya no estamos nerviosos de decirles-susurro al odio de cy

eso si-dijo cy

bueno a ver uds. 2 amorosos vállense a otro lugar!-dijo bb

ok, ok, adonde vamos?-dijo cy volteando a ver a bee

pues vamos...podemos ir a comer algo, como q me muero de hambre-dijo bee

ok, yo tmb me muero de hambre .-dijo cy

entonces los 2 se fueron agarrados de la mano hacia el comedor.

Mientras en la alberca:

_Necesito ser como cy, ya le dijo! Tengo q decírselo…-_pensó robin

hey viejo cuidado!-grito bb mientras vio q una pelota de volley ball iba a golpear a robin en la cabeza

robin!-grito mas fuerte starfire y esto hizo q reacciona robin

pero era demasiado tarde, ya q la pelota se estrello en la cabeza de robin

robin!-grito de nuevo starfire kien se fue de inmediato al lado de robin (no se pk no utilizaron sus poderes para detener la pelota pero weno así es y así estará XD)

q paso?-dijo robin tratándose de levantar y sobandose la cabeza

te golpearon-dijo rae a lo lejos q a la vez se oían las carcajadas de bb

estas bn?-dijo star sosteniéndole la cabeza a robin

_contigo siempre_-penso robin-si gracias-dijo

perdón amigo! no vi a donde la lanzaba-dijo un muchacho de pelo güero y ojos miel kien cogio la pelota

no hay problema, yo de tengo la culpa no la vi-dijo robin levantándose y ayudando a levantar a star

ok, bueno de nuevo perdon-dijo el chico alejándose con la pelota, y mirando y sonriendo a star

q considerado es ese chico-dijo star, mirándolo de vuelta

si-dijo robin sobandose la cabeza

seguro q no te duele?-dijo star un poco preocupada

nada mas un poco, pero nada de q preocuparse-dijo robin sonriendo

muy bn-dijo star respondiéndole tmb con una sonrisa

viejo en q estabas pensando?-dijo bb todavía con risas entre lo q decia

algo q no comprenderías jeje-dijo robin

eso si-dijo rae

jaja sii... heyyy !-dijo bb

en ese momento todos empezaron a reirse menos bb

hmmm... nada gracioso chicos ¬¬-dijo bb

perdón chico bestia-dijo star

bueno y ahora q hacemos? son las...(viendo el reloj) 6:00 -dijo bb cortando las risas

entonces todos se miraron

hmm... algo?-dijo star

comer?-dijo bb

star?rae?-dijo robin

ok-dijo rae

muy bn! de hecho me estaba muriendo de hambre!-dijo star poniéndose su bata o vestido y sus sandalias

ok eso será-dijo robin poniéndose su camisa

bb y rae tmb se pusieron su ropa y siguieron a sus amigos

pero esperen,-dijo rae-q no cy y bee están ahi?

si, pk?-dijo robin

aaa podemos espiarlos!-dijo bb adelantándose a lo q iría a decir star

aa ya veo pk-dijo robin

eh?-dijo star kien todavía no captaba

bueno y entonces donde comemos?-pregunto rae

q no íbamos a comer en donde siempre?-dijo star

no, ahorita no star-dijo robin

diablos... pk simpre me kitan la felicidad-dijo bb

no te preocupes ya comeremos-dijo star poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo verde, sin saber q el estaba hablando de espiarlos

bueno entonces?-dijo rae

podemos salir del hotel a comer pizza-dijo robin kien extrañaba la pizza

siii-dijo star-podemos pedir la napolitana- entonces todos pusieron los ojos de asco (tu sabes no?)

am.. star... no creo q aki las den...-dijo robin

ahh...bueno con mucha mostaza!-dijo star

huh...bueno iremos si o no?-dijo bb

sep, q no oíste-dijo rae

hm... bueno preguntemos donde habrá cerca-dijo robin caminando hacia la recepción

ya llegando a la recepción

disculpe...disculpe...-dijo robin un poco desesperado ya q keria comer

si?-dijo un muchacho

sabe donde esta una pizzería por aki?-dijo robin

a ver un momento..-en eso se fue a un cuarto y regreso en un minuto

la pizzería mas cercana esta a 4 cuadras, desea algo mas?-dijo el muchacho

no nada mas-dijo robin-gracias

no hay de q-dijo el muchacho yéndose de nuevo al cuearto

mientras robin se unía con los otros q estaban en el sofá de la recepción

y bn?-dijo rae

pues hay una a 4 cuadras-dijo robin

esta cerca no?-dijo star

si, pero ahorita no aguantaría con el hambre-dijo bb pensando un poco-ey!.. q tal si rae nos transporta hasta allá-

q te parece rae?-dijo robin

en ese momento rae los cubre con el aura negro y los transporta a las 4 cuadras

mejor?-dijo rae

gracias!-dijo star

mucho mejor-dijo bb

y bn donde esta?-dijo robin

pues... vamos a preguntar-dijo star apartándose y preguntándole a una mujer

hola, disculpe sabe done esta la pizzería cercana?-dijo star

Enfrente de ud.-dijo la señora señalando el lugar

oh.. muchas gracias señora-dijo star dándole una sonrisa

no hay de q-dijo la señora en tono seco, mas seco q rae

chicos!-grito star

q paso?-dijo robin acercándose a ella junto con bb y rae

Averiguaste?-dijo rae

mientras q star alzo la mano y señalo el lugar

muy bn! ahora a comer-dijo bb corriendo hacia la entrada

Mientras q los 3 entraron al lugar


	13. sin nada que hacer?

_**Cap. 13**_

_muy bn! ahora a comer-dijo bb corriendo hacia la entrada_

_mientras los 3 entraron al lugar_

_ya eran las 6:30_

Pidieron una pizza extra grande de pepperoni y hawaiana

robin comiéndose de las 2, bb de la hawaiana (kitandole el jamón), rae de peperoni y star de las 2 con mostaza :S

ya terminando (7:20) los 3 pagaron y se fueron al hotel, rae transportándolos)

Estando en la entrada del hotel:

oigan hay q hacer algo los 4 esta noche!-dijo bb entrando por la puerta de espaldas (tu sabes para ver a sus amigos)

como q?-dijo rae mirando al piso y entrando junto con star y robin

pues no c, como si estuviéramos en casa-dijo bb-

podemos ir a los jacuzzis-dijo star viendo un papel q decía todas las actividades del hotel

cuan..cuando cogiste eso?-dijo robin algo confundido

de la mesita de la entrada-dijo star sonriendo y mirando el papel

entonces jacuzzis?-dijo star

pues no lo hemos probado-dijo robin mirando a rae y bb

me da -dijo bb

esta bien-dijo rae ((recuerden ellos no se han cambiado de ropa, o sea traen los trajes de baño))

Maravilloso!-dijo star

ya llegando a los jacuzzis no había nadie presente, se podría decir q la habitación era para ellos solos

genial!-dijo bb kitandose la camisa y saltando a uno

yuju!-dijo sarcásticamente rae kitandose su pantalón y su blusa-y entrando cuidadosamente a un jacuzzi

star se kito su vestido y se metió a uno y robin se kito la blusa y se metió en otro

Los 4 cerraron los ojos y se relajaron.

Pasaron con los ojos cerrados como una hora hasta q robin abrió los ojos y vio q los demás estaban ""dormidos""

chicos!-dijo robin con voz alta pero sin gritar

q paso?-dijo rae abriendo los ojos y casi saliendo del jacuzzi

a no nada jeje es q keria saber si estaban dormidos-dijo robin, mientras bb y star no abrían los ojos

creo q esos 2 si se durmieron-dijo rae señalándolos.

Debieron de estar muy cansados-dijo robin kien se salio del jacuzzi y se seco con una de las toallas, parecía pasa.

Mientras rae tmb salía del jacuzzi y se secaba, tmb parecía pasa XD.

Los 2 se pusieron sus ropas…

y ahora q hacemos?-dijo robin-

Levantarlos-dijo rae

como?-dijo robin

mmmm...moviéndolos..-tu ve con star y yo con bb-dijo rae

ok-dijo robin dirigiéndose a star

star despierta-dijo robin mientras movía su hombro delicadamente

mm..?-dijo star mientras abría lentamente los ojos

te kedaste dormida en el jacuzzi-dijo robin

q?-se levanto rápidamente- q horario es?-dijo asustada

jeje son las 8:15-dijo robin dándole su vestido

o.O…dios!-dijo star sonriéndole, cogiendo su vestido y poniéndoselo

y ahora a donde vamos?-dijo star arreglándose el pelo

no c -dijo robin, encogiendo los hombros

Mientras con rae:

chico bestia! despierta!-dijo rae a su oído y moviendo su hombro un poco brusco para q así se despertara

unos minutos mas muñeca-dijo soñoliento bb

no soy tu muñeca-dijo rae un poco mas fuerte

huh?-dijo bb abriendo poco los ojos- kien dijo eso? (se refiere a lo de muñeca)

tu!-dijo rae un poco sonrojada, pero aún así, le gustó la idea de ser su "muñeca", como el lo diría

ah... no fue mi intención jeje-dijo ya levantándose y tallándose los ojos

Después se fue rae un poco apenada y pensativa.

Los 4 se juntaron de nuevo…

y ahora?-dijo robin

pues... no c-dijo bb

hmm...-murmuro rae

q tal si podemos ir a la playa -dijo star

pero star ya esta oscuro-dijo rae

si pero podemos hacer una fogata y pasar el rato- dijo bb

si eso!-dijo star

me parece bn-dijo robin

ok-dijo rae

Entonces los 4 se fueron directo a la playa, ya estando ahí prendieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor de ella.

Hubo un silencio de 2 minutos…

y bien.. de q hablamos!-dijo bb rompiendo el silencio

podemos planear el día de mañana, ya q cy lo mas seguro este con bee-dijo robin

me parece una buena idea-dijo star

ok-dijo rae

ya c ya c podemos jugar volley ball en la playa, después podemos ir fuera del hotel, y después regresar a la alberca o playa-dijo bb

Todos se kedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos de plato

q?-dijo bb viendo la reacción de sus amigos

no puedo creer q vaya a decir esto… pero estoy de acuerdo con bb-dijo rae

me parece q esa es muy buena idea-dijo star

si, debo de admitirlo… es buena... y creo q esa será-robin

en eso pasa un cangrejo cerca de star :K…

ah! -grito star mientras q con un starbolt (o como sea XD) lo golpea y lo mata ( ( ) todos con la cara de asustados y sorprendidos

am.. star es solo un cangrejo no te hará nada-dijo robin, tocando su hombro

ah.. emm.. jejeje lo siento-dijo star trankilizandose y sentándose, se veía por su cara roja q estaba apenada

y bn como se la están pasando?-dijo bb de nuevo rompiendo el hielo-yo me la estoy pasando genial! y no hay q combatir nada u.uU

si, es la mejor parte… descansar-dijo rae

yo me la estoy pasando de maravilla-dijo star

aki-dijo robin

Oigan y cuando regresamos?-dijo bb

el próximo miércoles, solo es una semana T.T-dijo robin

ah.. q mala onda-dijo bb

si , pero lo disfrutamos…-dijo star tratando de animarlo

en eso los 4 platicaron y platicaron hasta q dio las 10…(muy temprano, pero bueno XD)

bueno creo q es hora de irnos a descansar, mañana será otro día mas-dijo robin apagando la fogata

si, dijo star ayudando a apagar la fogata

bueno nos adelantaremos-dijo bb (hablando de el y rae)

ok-dijo robin (kien todavía no había apagado la fogata xD)

lista para mañana?-dijo robin

claro, como siempre )-dijo star

muy bn-dijo robin (ya apagando la fogata y caminando hacia el hotel)

y tu?-dijo star

tmb-dijo robin- _mañana será el día en el q le diré_-pensó robin

Los 4 llegaron a sus cuartos y se despidieron.

chicas:

star llego y de inmediato se fue a la cama (sin ponerse la pijama) solo se kito las sandalias

star no te vas a cambiar?-dijo rae

no, estoy exhausta-dijo cerrando los ojos y kedanse dormida

Eso le pasa por sobrepasarse con el tobogán-pensó rae kien se dirigió al baño para bañarse (todavía traía el traje y el olor a la alberca XD)

Cuando termino se fue a la cama y apago las luces, cerro los ojos y en ese momento kedo dormida

Chicos:

viejo hoy no me canse para nada-dijo bb

yo si, star tiene demasiada energía-dijo robin acostándose y kedandose dormido

hmm... ajaja lo q haces por amor-dijo bb sin saber q ya estaba dormido

se fue a cambiar (ya q le dio flojera bañarse) y se acostó, el pensaba q no estaba cansado pero un segundo se kedo dormido

((no hable mucho de cy pk no era importante ya q pasaron el rato juntos y ya…XD))


	14. Un cuervo verde

_**Cap. 14**_

Al día siguiente a las 10:10:

(Chicas:)

Star ya se había levantado (ya que fue la primera en dormirse), ya se había bañado y ya se había arreglado.

Se fue, por un rato, al balcón para ver la vista del mar aquí se kedo un buen rato pensando.

Mientras Rae estaba dormida

Ya dadas las 10:40 entro y se fue de la habitación

(Chicos:)

Robin se había levantado a las 10:30 y se fue a bañarse y a cambiarse, ya cuando termino de arreglarse se fue al balcón ((ya las 10:41 cuando star se había ido))

Ahí se kedo unos 20 minutos pensando las cosas q iría a decirle a star

Hoy es el gran día-pensaba robin

Mientras bb estaba en su décimo sueño.

Ya cuando terminó de pensar de lo q le iba a decir a star (11:00) se fue del cuarto

Mientras Star estaba viendo todo lo q había en el hotel, pero no encontraba nada de su agrado, estaba la tienda de regalos, el salón de belleza, los jacuzzis, etc. nada de eso le llamaba la atención así q decidió irse del hotel a ver q había en el real MIAMI.

Mientras robin estaba en el comedor esperando a q alguien bajara (en especial starfire) pero el único q bajo fue cyborg a las 12:15

hey viejo-dijo cy con una gran sonrisa

hey, q tal ayer?-dijo robin

no pues nada... se siente bien haberlo dicho sabes..?-dijo cy

si… Debe serlo-dijo robin mirando a otra parte

tu deberías de decírselo-dijo cy refiriéndose a Starfire

pues si.. hoy será el día-dijo robin volteándolo a ver

muy bien-dijo cy -hoy no estaré con uds.

si, me lo suponía-dijo robin-ya hicimos ayer los planes-

a q bn, y q harán?-dijo cy

nada especial-dijo robin

vah... q aburridos-dijo cy

a ver tu señor divertido q harán?-dijo robin esperando la respuesta

Pues no c le deje a ella escoger-dijo cy

vah-dijo robin

En eso una figura verde se les acerca a la mesa

q onda-dijo bb chocando manos con cy

q paso bestita-dijo cy

con q todavía no llegan las chicas eh?-dijo bb en forma de galán

todavía no-dijo robin

mejor-dijo bb sentándose y empezando a hablar-creen q debo decirle a rae?

sep-dijo cy-se siente liberador, bueno según yo XD

yo creo q si -dijo robin

pero q tal si no siente lo mismo-dijo bb un poco preocupado-y q tal q si lo sienta pero q me diga q no puede por sus poderes?-

uy no había pensado eso-dijo cy

yo digo q si deberías decírselo a raven-dijo robin

decirme q-dijo una voz monótona acercándose a la mesa

ahh... no nada... q hoy la vamos a pasar muy bn-dijo bb nervioso y tartamudeando

star esta en el baño?-dijo rae

no, q no esta dormida?-dijo robin ya un poco mas preocupado

no, pensé q estaba aki-dijo rae

q?-grito un poco preocupado robin

trankilo viejo ha de estar por ahí-dijo bb – ha de estar por ahí…

Si, ha de estar en el salón de belleza o algo por el estilo-dijo cy

Bueno si en una media hora no viene la buscaré-dijo robin

Está bien, está bien-dijo bb trankilizandolo

y bn ya comieron?-pregunto raven

nop, estábamos esperando-dijo cy

ok, pues hay q ordenar-dijo rae viendo el menú

Si, si lo q sea-dijo robin viendo por todos lados

Si tanto te preocupa ve a buscarla-dijo bb

No hasta media hora, tendré q ser paciente-dijo robin viendo a sus amigos

ok, ahora a pedir-dijo cy levantó la mano y pidieron

Se tardaron 20 minutos en comer (todos) ya q estaban hambrientos, pero robin comía rápido para poder terminar antes de q llegaran los 30 y así buscar a star.

Pasaron los 30 minutos y robin estaba desesperado de q no llegara starfire.

Mientras con star:

Se encontraba volando por toda la ciudad y viendo a ver si había algo interesante en toda la ciudad. Pero para su desgracia no había nada bueno ni interesante. Así q regreso al hotel pero no fue al comedor sino al techo (como en la torre T) (12:00)

Se kedo un buen rato pensando (ya saben en que)

_Le diré o no? el sabe? pk se me hace muy difícil decirle, será pk tal vez no le corresponda, pero si raven me dijo q yo le gusto, pero acaso el le dijo ella, o ella se metió en su mente... Eso es, le diré a rae q se meta a su mente a ver q piensa de mi! eso es!_

Después de hablar consigo misma se decidió ir al comedor, ya había pasado 30 min.

(O sea 12:30 xD)

Mientras en el comedor:

(12:30)

Bueno ya vamos a buscarla-dijo robin levantándose y corriendo hacia las escaleras pero enfrente de él estaba starfire

Se preocupo por nada-dijo rae sin sikiera levantarse

si-dijo bb sentándose en la silla

Star,-dijo robin ya mas trankilo-donde estabas? estaba preocupado-se puso la mano en el cuello

No debiste de haberte preocupado amigo-dijo star-solo estaba en la ciudad y en el techo

Pero q estabas haciendo allá-?-dijo robin confundido-

Pues es q necesitaba pensar y no había nada interesante aki en el hotel--dijo star-además estaba sola

Star, tu nunca estarás sola-(**awww y yo?) **dijo robin caminando con ella hacia la mesa

Star solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ya llegando a la mesa los demás le preguntaron donde estaba. Mientras q ellos platicaban, ella comía su desayuno. Cuando ella termino cy se retiro para ir con Bee, mientras q los demás se iban a la playa a jugar volley.

Llegando a la playa los cuatros pusieron la red (q les prestaron) y empezaron a practicar (nada mas rae, bb y robin ya q star acababa de desayunar **duh! XD**) Star se sentó en la arena y los empezó a ver.

no vas a jugar?-dijo raven

no, todavía no-dijo star-pero practiquen

Entonces rae se puso con bb y robin solo, hasta q starfire empezara a jugar. Pasaron unos 15 minutos y starfire ya estaba dispuesta a jugar. Pasaron los minutos y el marcador ya llevaba 10-5 (favor star y robin)

Eso!-dijo robin chocando la mano con star, ya q star había marcado otro punto (11-5)

hey, es injusto, fue fuera-grito bb enojado

No es cierto-dijo star

Tiene razón bb-dijo rae bajando la voz para q nada mas bb la escuchara

vah, solo pk somos buenos-dijo bb-los estamos dejando ganar-

Si, claro.-dijo robin aventándole la pelota-te toca sacar

Déjame a mi -dijo rae con una sonrisa pícara

ok-dijo bb dándole el balón

En eso se preparo para sacar y le lanzó un hechizo de velocidad al balón, sin q nadie lo supiera (incluso bb no sabia)

whoa!-dijo robin asombrado-ni sikiera la vi

Igual yo-dijo star

boo-yah!-grito bb- eso es todo rae!-

Creo q soy buena-dijo raven

Buena?-pregunto bb- eres genial!-

Gracias-dijo tomando de nuevo la pelota y lanzándola q antes. Así se pasaron los puntos hasta q llego al empate. Ahí decidió ya no usar el hechizo ya q le dio el balón a bb.

Lanzando el balón, ya no fue igual q antes y ahora era la oportunidad del otro ekipo para mejorar. Ahora le tocaba a star sacar. Su saque fue asombroso, con su fuerza pudo llegar a q la bola fuera muy rápida y a q los otros la perdieran de vista.

Eso es todo-dijo robin

Nuestra racha de suerte se nos fue-dijo bb bajando la cabeza. Esto hacia q a raven se le partiera el corazón, al verlo así ella tmb se ponía triste, pero no se daba por vencida ella haría todo lo posible para q bb pudiera ser feliz, aunk fuera solo ganar el partido.

No te des por vencido-dijo rae un poco seco pero a la vez dándole ánimos

ok-dijo bb acercándose a ella y diciéndole el plan, mientras los otros 2 estaban planeando tmb. El plan de bb era q cuando sacaran raven estaría en la red esperando la bola y él estaría en el fondo para por si las dudas se le fuera la pelota a rae. Y el plan de robin era q star sacara de nuevo y q diera la impresión q vaya al fondo pero en realidad iría cerca de la red.

Pero nadie sabia q rae estaba metida en la conversación de robin para ver como ganaría el ultimo punto (**tramposa XDDD**)

Sabiendo lo q haría de hacer, raven se puso enfrente. Star había sacado y bb le grito a rae q esa seria de él, pero ella sabia a donde iría. Cuando la pelota no fue dirigida a bb ella rápido tomo el lugar y le dio a la pelota, q esta cayó en un lugar donde star y robin no pudieron golpearle. Los 2 se kedaron impresionados por lo rápida q fue raven. Mientras bb corria a abrazar a rae.

Eso ganamos-dijo bb-gracias a ti

No es nada-dijo rae apenada-ya basta-dijo secamente

vah-dijo robin enojado

trankilo amigo-dijo star apoyando su mano en el hombro- ganar no lo es todo

Ganar lo es todo-dijo bb a lo lejos

mmm...-añadió star volteando a ver a bb

Esta bn, esta bn,-dijo bb volteando a ver a raven victorioso

Hacemos un buen ekipo-dijo bb

Si, claro-dijo raven kitandose poca arena q tenia en su ropa

Pero ganar lo es todo-dijo robin a star

Claro q no-dijo star un poco más enojada-existen los amigos, la familia, tu hogar, el amo...

q?-dijo robin

aa q la amistad-dijo star

ah, tienes razón--dijo robin- ganar no lo es todo

Star solo le regalo una sonrisa y los 2 se unieron con rae y bb. Los 4 se fueron directo al comedor (2:00pm)

Llegando al comedor no vieron a cy ni a bee, así q supusieron q saldrían a comer a otra parte o tal vez ya habían comido, así q se sentaron y ordenaron. Terminando de comer los 4 salieron a la ciudad a ver q había (recuerden star ya había salido).

Saliendo los 4 se preguntaron a donde irían. Star solo les aconsejo q había un mercado donde había muchas cosas lindas. Así q los 4 se fueron ahí. Las chicas por uno lado y los chicos por otro.

Starfire se compró una blusa q decía: "Todos los días amanezco hermosa, pero hoy exagere", compro otro traje de baño azul celeste con soles, unas sandalias y un recuerdo de Miami.

Mientras rae solo había comprado un libro y una blusa negra q decía: "pk me sigues mirando?"

Por otro lado los chicos no sabían q comprar, pasaban puestos y no veían nada interesante, hasta q bb se dio cuenta de un puesto q tenia puras camisas con algo escritas ahí se detuvieron (por bb) y bb compro una q decía: "The beast is inside of me" (**no tenía inspiración XD)** y robin no compro nada, ya q no le interesaba nada ¬¬U.

ya cuando los 4 terminaron de ver los puestos se juntaron de nuevo en la plaza y decidieron ir a comer. Los 4 fueron a comer a un lugar de comida rápida, hamburguesas!

Llegando los 4 se sentaron y pidieron, los 3 (rae, star y robin) ya habían pedido, pero para la desgracia de bb no había hamburguesas de tofu, así q solo pidió una ensalada u.u (por su suerte si había)

Los cuatro empezaron a platicar mientras llegaba su comida. Llegando, los 4 empezaron a comer y a platicar. Terminando, los 4 saciados amigos se dirigieron a investigar toda la ciudad.

Mientras con cy no había nada especial (uds. saben miradas, besos, etc., etc. con bee) se podría decir q era una cita normal.

Regresando con los 4:

Los 4, ya no sentían del todo, saciados, ya q caminando se les bajaba la comida. Pero algo detuvo a star… sus ojos empezaron a brillar ¿q podría ser?

star?-dijo robin deteniéndose en forma confundida mientras veía lo q estaba viendo star

Genial-dijo rae

q cosa? dijo bb mirando a sus amigos, sin sikiera ver lo q miraban- aaaaa!

es, es.. es.. el centro comercial mas grande q he visto!-dijo star corriendo, entrando al centro

Supongo q ahí vamos-dijo rae

seee-dijo bb secamente tratando de ser como rae

rae noto y sintió q la estaba ""copiando"" (por así decirlo) ella le pareció muy tierno el como el trataba de encajar en el mundo de rae **((aww... q leendooo XD)) **bueno como sea...

Vamos chicos, no siempre tiene la oportunidad de conocer un centro tan grande-dijo robin tratando de animarlos

Bueno-dijo rae kien entraba al centro

seee, bueno-dijo bb otra vez ""copiándola""

Entrando los 3 no vieron a star, supusieron q ya estaba comprando ((**de donde saca el dinero? xD, se los dejaré a su imaginación**))

Vieron a una persona de cabello rojo con apenas 2 bolsas en las manos

Se acercaron a ella, pero ella ni los vio y se dirigió a otra tienda.

Cada vez crecía mas el número de bolsas q sostenía, hasta q ya no pudo sostenerlas todas y decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos.

Al encontrase con sus amigos, vio q estaban en una mesa tomándose cada kien una malteada y vio q había una en la mesa.

Ella acercándose y deseando akella malteada, puso las bolsas en una silla y otras en el piso

y terminaste?-dijo robin dándole un sorbo a su malteada

Creo que si-dijo star con una enorme sonrisa-y... de kien es esta malteada?-pregunto

Tuya-dijo bb terminándose la de él –

Gracias!-dijo star tomándola con gran velocidad

No me lo agradezcas a mi-dijo bb-agradécelo a él-apuntando a robin kien ya se había acabado la suya.

Gracias robin!-dijo star apartándose el popote (o vajilla) de sus labios y dando un gran respiro (ya q había absorbido casi todo el liquido)

No hay problema star-dijo robin viéndola como terminaba la malteada (no en forma askerosa ¬¬U)

y bn-dijo rae kien le falta todavía la mitad de su malteada-q compraste?

pues compre-dijo star tomando un gran suspiro- unas 4 blusas, 4 faldas, 3 perfumes, cosas para el cabello, unos zapatos, una bolsa, otro traje de baño y accesorios para el cuerpo, como collares y pulseras- lo dijo de un solo suspiro

Los 3 se kedaron bocabiertos

algo malo?-dijo star en tono de preocupación

no crees q es mucho?-dijo bb

si, demasiado-dijo rae

tienen razón-dijo robin

jeje- dijo sonrojada - es q no todos los días encuentras ofertas y tmp vas a un mall en Miami-

Pero...pero... aun así es mucho-dijo rae

oie rae-dijo bb kien miraba la malteada de rae-

q?-dijo rae volteándolo a ver y viendo q miraba atentamente la malteada

amm...-bb-te vas a terminar tu malteada?

Ten-dijo rae dándole la malteada-te la doy

Gracias rae!-dijo bb tomando la malteada y acabándosela en un segundo

**((ya eran las 6 el tiempo se pasa de volada XD))**

y ahora q?-dijo rae mirando a bb

no me mires a mi q estoy en las mismas-dijo bb

entonces rae miro a star kien estaba en medio de robin y bb

a...comprar?-

no!-dijeron rae y bb

ok, solo decía-dijo sonrojándose y mostrando una sonrisa

entonces rae miro a robin para ver si tenia alguna idea de lo q harían

irnos al hotel?-dijo robin

me parece bn-dijo bb

ok-dijo rae levantándose de su asiento

pero antes déjenme ir al baño, si?-pregunto bb kien estaba saltando-tanta malteada me dio efecto **(si es q me entiendo XDDD**)

esta bn-dijo rae sentándose de nuevo

yo tmb deseo ir al baño-dijo star-ven rae, acompáñame (uds. saben cosas de chicas xD)

en eso la cogió del brazo y se la llevo antes de q dijera algo, dejando a robin solo (**snif snif XD bueno entonces yo me voy con él :K)**

Llegando al baño de chicas:

y bn k paso?-dijo rae kien sabia q star tramaba algo

q de q?-dijo star

pk me trajiste aki-dijo rae

a eso...-dijo star mientras pensaba como decirlo

star...-dijo rae

es q mira tengo este problema, tu sabes q me gusta robin, pero el no se si yo le gusto ya q no me ha dicho nada, y no c si yo decirle, pero q tal si le digo y el no me corresponde, me ahogaría en mis penas y ya no seria la misma, me entiendes?-dijo star un poco preocupada

no te preocupes star-dijo rae poniéndole la mano en el hombro- créeme a el si le gustas, solo q dale tiempo para q te diga-dándole una sonrisa ya q a ella no le gusta q star este triste

eso crees?-dijo star mostrando su rostro

claro-dijo rae- es mas fácil en tu caso

como? tu tienes problemas?-dijo star kien todavía noo entendía mucho lo q decía rae

tu sabes q no puedo permitir q se muestren mis emociones-dijo rae- tal vez por eso bb no se anima, o tal vez pk no le gusto-dijo rae bajando la cabeza

créeme rae, si algo es mas notable, es q el si le gustas-dijo star tratándola de animar

En serio?-rae

claro, pk crees q el siempre trata de hacerte reír, pk crees q el siempre te molesta-dijo star- el trata de llamar tu atención y hacerte sonreír

rae trato de pensar lo q dijo star, _todo lo q dijo es verdad_-pensó rae

entonces pk no me dice?-dijo rae kien trataba de entender todo

en eso amiga, no te puedo ayudar-dijo star -

ok-dijo rae entendiéndola- gracias

gracias a ti-dijo star

en eso las 2 satisfechas de haber encontrado lo q buscaban se fueron a la mesa, en donde los chicos estaban platicando (**cosas de los chicos q yo no entenderé xD**)

listas?-dijo robin parándose de sus asiento

listas-dijo star sonriendo y recogiendo sus bolsas

te ayudo-dijo robin ayudándola con las bolsas

gracias-dijo star kien caminaba con robin a la salida, esto hizo q los otros tórtolos se fueran juntos (**ñaca ñaca**)

Por unos minutos no hablaron solo estaban detrás de star y robin, hasta q bb decidió hablar:

q buena paliza les dimos en el volley no?-dijo bb

si, muy buena-dijo rae recordando lo q había hecho

somos muy buen ekipo-dijo bb sonrojado

si-dijo rae-lo somos-dijo regalándole una pekeña sonrisa

se miraron a los ojos como por 1 minuto, hasta q llegaron al hotel ((6.30))

bueno yo ire a dejar mis cosas, si kieren uds. kedense aki-dijo star yéndose a las escaleras

antes de q rae dijera q ella iría con star robin la interrumpió ((**le gano! XD**))

yo te acompaño star-dijo robin subiendo las escaleras y platicando con star

entonces los otros 2 se kedaron solos (**en la recepción ¬¬U))**

y bien a donde vamos?-dijo rae, provocando q un solo cuadro se cayera y explotara **(pero bb no supo))**

podemos ir al techo y ver el ocaso-sugirió bb

ok-dijo rae

Los 2 se fueron telepateticamente al techo (ya q no se permitía ir al techo bla bla)

los 2 se sentaron en la orilla y contemplaron el ocaso, entonces bb se decidió arriesgarse:

raven-dijo en tono inseguro pero a la vez lo decía serio

si?-dijo rae viéndole a los ojos

_q bella es_-pensó bb

kisiera decirte algo-

q paso?-

pues... es q...yo...tu...yo te amo raven!-grito bb

raven se kedo pasmada y esto hizo q algunas cosas se rompieran **((nada importante**))

chico bestia-dijo raven-tu...sabes q no puedo sentir nada-se desapareció en un instante.

bb kedo destrozado, yéndose a su cuarto :(

Raven por otra parte se fue a pensar de lo q le había dicho:

pk rayos le dije eso! -gritó

_Genial ahora cuando tu deseabas estar con el tu le dices eso, pk raven_!-hablando consigo misma

_Tengo q hacer algo y de inmediato_-se fue al cuarto de bb ((a la puerta)) puesto q pensó q estaría ahí

Tocó la puerta y no había respuesta, decidió ir a buscarlo a otra parte pero en eso se abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, bb triste y destrozado

Chico bestia, tu sabes q no puedo sentir nada-dijo raven, (en eso bb iba a hablar)), pero en ese instante raven juntó sus labios con los de bb (mas de un minuto sin separarse) cuando se separo le dijo al oído ((raven a chico bestia))- pero me puedo arriesgar

Bb no pudo aguantar la pasión, y de nuevo la beso. Más apasionado se volvió aquel beso, las manos de chico bestia tocaban la delicada espalda de Raven y las manos de Raven se encaminaban al cabello de chico bestia, varias cosas explotaban a su alrededor, pero ellos aún no lo notaban, solo era: él y ella. Nada podría separarlos, pero la falta de oxigeno los obligo a respirar.

Los 2 estaban respirando fuerte, pero no les podrías quitar esa enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus rostros.

y bien ahora donde vamos?-dijo bb cogiéndola de la cintura y dirigiéndose al elevador (junto con ella, **claro XD, **ya habían salido del cuarto)

se kedo por un momento pensando…

Podemos ir a la playa-dijo rae mirándolo (ya estaban en el elevador)

ok-dijo bb dándole in kiko (saben lo q es? ok el q no sepa es un beso chikito no tardado y con lengua ""se podría decir"" ya entendieron?))

Abriéndose las puertas, se dirigieron a la playa, ahí pasaron las horas hasta q ya había sido muy tarde y decidieron entrar

_Ahora retrocedamos el tiempo y volvamos con star y robin :K_

Llegando al cuarto los 2 pusieron las bolsas en la cama de star. Mientras que Robin estaba sentado en la cama de star, Starfire sacaba las cosas y las acomodaba.

Primero star cogió la bolsa de perfumes y los coloco con los otros (ahora eran muchos mas o.O, **yo nada mas tengo uno xD y uds. pónganme sus respuestas en un review :p**)

wow, star tienes demasiados-dijo robin con asombro

jeje, si lo c-dijo star

y pk no nada mas uno?-preguntó robin

Es q cada uno es en diferente ocasión-dijo star abriendo otra bolsa-además me gusta "oler" diferente cada día jiji :)

En eso ella abre una bolsa con las 4 blusas, las saca y les kita la etiketa (con un poco de sus "starbolts" (no c como se escribe en español)(uds. saben, solo les daba con el calor y se derretían) y las guardaba en un cajón

Puedes creer q todas juntas las conseguí en 10 dólares?-dijo star abriendo otra bolsa

Robin solo se le kedaba viendo, le encantaba verla sonreír.

Ahora abre la bolsa de faldas, les kita la etiketa y las pone en otro cajón, robin, para no babear, empieza una conversación

y mañana q haremos?-dijo robin viéndola como doblaba las faldas

Pues... podemos ir a la playa en la tarde-dijo star kien todavía deseaba ir todos los días

Me parece muy bien-dijo robin contemplando los ojos de star

Mientras star abría y abría bolsas hasta q llego a la última bolsa donde se encontraba el traje de baño

Lo saco y le kito la etiketa, este traje era verde, como el color de sus ojos y era un poco mas chico q el otro ((me entienden?)) (Ya verán la reacción de robin "babeando" XD)

Por un rato robin se kedo en shock, mientras q star le pasa la mano para q volviera a la realidad.

Sentados los 2, se estaban acercando el uno al otro, kedando pocos centímetros cerca. Pero robin se puso muy nervioso y tenía que regarlo parándose ((**buuu!))**

Creo q hay q buscar a los otros no crees?-dijo robin nervioso

si-dijo star decepcionada, pero, para esconderlo solo le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta

vamos-dijo robin dirigiéndose con ella al pasillo

Durante unos varios minutos hubo un gran silencio, un silencio incómodo

y donde crees q estén?-dijo robin rompiendo el hielo

no c-dijo star sin mirarlo-tal vez estén comiendo

creo q si-dijo robin-conociendo a bb

Después de eso no platicaron nada, hasta llegar al comedor, donde solo vieron a cy y bee comiéndose uno al otro (si me entiendo? XD)

emm... amigo cyborg-dijo star -lamento interrumpirlos pero han visto a chico bestia y a raven?-

Apartándose los 2:

Si están en la playa o en la alberca, supongo, pk se fueron juntos afuera-dijo cy dejando a star y a robin (pero el no les dijo q estaban juntos o sea pegados XD o sea bb abrazando a raven))

Gracias-dijo star dirigiéndose con robin a la alberca

Se fijaron por todos lados pero no estaban ahí, así q se fueron a la playa. Donde vieron una pareja besando, se acercaron mas sin q aquella pareja se diera cuenta, por su sorpresa eran ellos, así q se fueron sin interrumpirlos y sin q ellos se dieran cuenta.

Entrando los 2 al hotel, los 2 se sentaron en un sillón (robin sorprendido y star feliz)

Wowhoo no sabia de eso-dijo robin respirando profundo

no sabias?-dijo star sorprendida

si sabia q le gustaba rae, pero no sabia q tan rápido le diría-dijo robin

a..-fue lo único q respondió

y bien ahora q hacemos?-dijo robin

pues... podemos ir a comer-dijo star q se moría de hambre

me parece bn-dijo robin parándose

los 2 se dirigieron al comedor (ahora si ya tenían platica)

Pasaron horas platicando y comiendo (ya para esto ya eran las 10 como dije el tiempo se pasa volando XD)

Los 2 se pararon y se dirigieron a sus cuartos, llegando a los cuartos los dos se desearon las buenas noches y cada kien se fue a su cuarto

starfire estaba pensando akel momento (el de casi beso) no supo encontrar respuestas para el pk no se besaron

Mientras robin se echaba la culpa de haberse parado en akel momento, en ese mismo momento se decidió q mañana seria el día en el q por fin le diría, el día en q el le mostraría los sentimientos hacia ella

Los 2 se cambiaron y se fueron a la cama

a las 10:30 bb y raven ((star y robin ya estaban en su 7 sueño xD)) estaban enfrente de las 2 puertas (de los 2 cuartos)

Buenas noches rae-dijo bb acercándose y dándole un beso

después de unos minutos los 2 toman un suspiro

buenas noches bb-dijo rae entrando a su cuarto, sin kitar la mirada de su""chico""

Entonces bb entro al cuarto. Los 2 se cambiaron y se fueron a sus camas, no pudieron dormir ya q estaban recordando los momentos, los 2 tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Mientras con cy, pues los 2 se fueron a sus cuartos a las 12:00 y nada más XD

(se duermen temprano xD bueno menos cy XDD)

**Se borró por completo la historia por eso lo puse de nuevo… no cambie nada**

**koryana**


	15. Un petirrojo en llamas

**Un petirrojo en llamas**

YA EN LA MAÑANA YUJU! XD:

Star y robin ya se habían levantado (ya q habían sido los primeros en dormirse xD).

Los 2 se bañaron y se cambiaron (star uso su ropa nueva, una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa ombliguera blanca q decía Baby Girl ñaca ñaca XD)

Y robin vestía unos shorts o pescadores o los q son arriba de la rodilla XD de color negro y una blusa roja q tenia el signo de resident evil (o el signo de biológicamente peligroso o algo así pero si me entendí?) de color negro y la blusa roja

Robin se puso la loción y el gel y se fue al comer a esperar (a kien bajara XD)

Star se puso un nuevo perfume (se llama igual q la blusa, **combinación a la perfección jiji**) y unas pulseras negras junto con aretes (**le gusta verse bn**)

Ya lista, vio q Rae se estaba levantando, ella corrió a su cama y se sentó junto a ella

Cuéntame todo!. dijo star ansiosa

de q?-dijo rae levantándose

como q de q? de todo lo q paso ayer, el beso cuéntame!-dijo star un poco emocionada

q? como supiste?-dijo rae un poco asustada

Pues es q mira, nosotros vinimos acá, para q yo guardara mis cosas, después casi me beso con él, luego bajamos preguntamos donde estaban, nos dijeron q fuera, checamos y estaban en la playa y pues estaban besando y nosotros para no interrumpir nos fuimos-dijo star rápido

aaa-dijo rae no poniendo atención a todo por completo si no a la parte del beso"" con robin-y q paso? pk no dio el beso?

Pues...-star

Ándale dime-dijo rae sacando su ropa ((para bañarse))

Pues es q yo me senté a lado suyo y nos pusimos muy cerca, pero él de repente se levanta e interrumpe todo-dijo star decepcionada

no te preocupes, ya pasara-dijo rae pensando en su "chico"

y bien cuéntame q paso? como te dijo?-dijo star ahora con mas interés

pues me dijo en el techo viendo el ocaso...-dijo rae mientras era interrumpida por star

ahh! q romántico-star

si, pero yo me fui...-dijo rae. Caída anime de star

Como q te fuiste?-dijo star impresionada

pues le dije q no podía... me fui y después recapacite de lo q le dije...así q fui a s cuarto...pk pensé q estaría ahí...después pus tu sabes...y después nos fuimos a la playa-dijo rae sonrojada y entrando al baño (para bañarse XD)

awww.. q lindo!-dijo star mientras decidió esperar a rae, prendió la tele y espero

Saliendo rae se dirigió a peinarse, mientras star apagaba la tele y se dirigía a los perfumes

Ten ponte este...-dijo star kien le daba un perfume - no mejor este! -le dio otro

Gracias star-dijo poniéndoselo y pintándose los labios con el brillo o gloss q le dio star.

Ya terminando las 2, se dirigieron al comedor

((se me olvido decirle como se vistió rae: tenia una falda negra y una blusa azul :D))

Retrocediendo el tiempo cuando rae se estaba bañando alguien tmb se estaba bañando... BB

Pero como los hombres son un poco mas rápidos q las mujeres ((bueno yo me tardo mucho XD)) el termino primero de arreglarse y se dirigió al comedor, kien estaría con robin

bb vio a robin y se dirigio hacia el

Mientras robin lo miraba atentamente con los ojos de...""Ya lo c"" (me entienden, si no imagínenselos uds. XD))

q paso viejo?-dijo bb asustado

no0 había respuesta

mmm, bueno-djo viendo el menú y mirando de reojo a robin kien lo miraba

hoy van a kerer estar solos no?-dijo por fin robin

kien?-dijo bb

Fue una estúpida pregunta pero aun así robin le contesto

kien crees?-dijo robin

No había respuesta de bb

Tu y raven!-dijo un poco desesperado por la lentitud de bb

ahh! como lo sabes?-dijo bb

Los vimos en la playa-dijo robin

oh! ¬¬U pues no c, creo q si estaremos hoy solos-bb-algún problema?

trankilo chico bestia,-dijo robin-no te la kitare! jajajaja

¬¬U.U-

Pero me lo suponía-dijo robin - esta bn, star y yo ya tenemos planes

ya le dijiste?-dijo bb

noup-dijo robin-pero hoy lo haré

weeeno-dijo bb

Mientras 2 chicas a lo lejos se veían ((claro rae y star ¬¬U.U)) y se dirigían a la mesa

Buenos días-dijo star

Buenos días-dijeron los 2

Mientras rae le daba un kiko a bb ((ya les explik q era un kiko ¬¬ XD))

Las 2 se sentaron y empezaron a hacer plática cada kien con su "chico"

Pasaron 2 horas y ya habían comido, se decidieron irse cada kien a donde habían planeado

Chico bestia y raven kien sabe a donde se dirigieron ((no se algún lugar XD)), pero lo único q kerian era estar solos

Mientras star y robin se dirigían a sus cuartos para cambiarse a los trajes de baño (pk iban a la alberca)

Después de q se cambiaron se dirigieron a las albercas, ahí pasaron horas (al principio star se estaba bronceando y robin en el tobogán, yuju q divertido! **Sarcasmo XD**) Hasta q dio la hora de comer, se secaron y se dirigieron al comedor donde supondrían q comerían solos

Mientras con rae y bb, no había tiempo q recorriera por el reloj, solos, sin q nadie los viera, sin q nadie los interrumpiera, sin q hubiera un problema...solos, q mas podrían pedir?

Star y robin se fueron a comer, cansados de la alberca se dirigieron a la playa donde se estarían un rato en la arena descansando de la comida.

(Ya eran las 5:30 ((comieron tarde como a las 3:15))

Los 2 entraron al agua ((**uuuuu mufasa XDDDDD, el q vio la película bn y el q no ni modos XD**)) pero antes de estar tan solo estuviera cubierta la cintura de star (**ya estaba el ocaso, y es mas alto robin q ella, en mis fics XD**) robin la agarra de la mano, se podría sentir que él estaba ansioso, esto hace q ella volteé a ver q pasa

q pasa?-dijo star un poco preocupada

star te tengo q decir algo-dijo robin

si?-dijo star

pero mas cerca-dijo robin, dando un ligero nerviosismo

ella se acerco hasta kedar por unos centímetros cerca de él, los 2 estaban aspirando fuerte, los 2 sabían lo que iba a suceder

Sus ojos eran mas hermosos q el mismo ocaso, robin se acerco a ella, junto sus labios, ella simplemente no podía rechazarlos, tanto que había esperado, deseado y soñado… ella (para q durara mas el beso) recorrió sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello paso sus dedos, guardando a cada segundo aquel momento, mientras q el recorría sus manos por su cintura, memorizando sus curvas y su piel tan suave (después de 1 hora, xD bueno mas o menos para ellos XD), robin, sin deseos de hacerlo, se aparto de ella diciéndole en voz baja y suspiros fuertes

te amo star, siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré-dijo robin esperando la respuesta de star

Ella puso sus manos en su cara (robin) (saben como?) se acerco a el, sin besarlo

Yo también te amo robin, te ame siempre y siempre te amaré-diciendo esto otra vez sus labios se juntaron, sus manos (las de star) recorrieron el cuello de robin, acercándolo mas a Ella, él posó sus manos en su espalda, acercándola a su cuerpo y los 2 hundiéndose en el agua sin importar las circunstancias. Saliendo del agua, los 2 no pararon de besarse, de explorar sus bocas, de simplemente sentir el amor. Para alejar los cabellos de star de su linda cara (la de star, **nop la de él xD) **quitó sus manos de su cintura y empezó a recorrerlas por su espalda para llegar a su cara, alejando los cabellos de su cara. Ya siendo varios minutos los 2 se separaron, por la falta de oxígeno. 2 grandes sonrisas se dibujaron en 2 caras.

Él, recuperando la postura, recorrió sus dedos por el cabello de star, dejando ver por completo su cara. Ella deslizó sus suaves manos por sus mejillas. Después de intercambiar sonrisas y miradas los 2 se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la arena. Ya había sido suficiente en el agua.

Los 2 se sentaron en la arena, viendo implemente la línea infinita del mar, borrando el tiempo del planeta y de sus mentes. (Estaban, viendo al mar, uds. viendolos e espaldas, robin a la izquierda y starfire a la derecha).

Robin puso su mano derecha, protectora y cálida, en el hombro derecho de star, acercándola a su pecho. Y asi los 2 descansando, y pensando en lo perfectas que era sus vidas.

Siendo ya las 8:30 se levantaron y se dirigieron a un lugar, donde solamente ellos estarían solos. Loas 2 pensaron muy bien el lugar, sabían que si la azotea en la torre T estaba sola, con mas razón la azotea del hotel estaría simplemente sola. Una cosa solo querían, estar lejos de la distracción, y de la gente.

El tiempo pasó y una tarde de enamorados paso, una tarde de amantes, de novios y de apasionados por fin concluía, pero aún faltaba mucho, en sus apenas aventuras.

**Ay Dios, siento que la falta de escribir me ha hecho hacer esta historia menos inspirada. Sorry por la tardanza, y gracias por sus reviews! Si no les gusto háganmelo saber y trataré de arreglarlo**

**-koryana**


End file.
